PEZBERRY ONESHOTS
by aelishe
Summary: One shots written all to do with Pezberry, whether its friendship or romance,horror, or comedy please read and review, I also do requests : I hope you enjoy, better then it sounds, for real :D
1. The Switch

**Okay so this idea came from something my friend said. She says she loves to read fanfiction and sometimes has ideas but isn't good with writing them and i thought that there might be other people out there like that so i decided that if you want to see something written and you have any requests just let me know and i will see what i can do for you and add them into this part for all my oneshots for Pezberry.**

**Okay to start us off i'm going to write one out for my friend who said she was fed up of reading about a good Rachel and a Badass Santana so i decided to switch them up a bit.**

**The Switch**

Santana walked into Rachel's room and saw her girlfriend at her desk frowning at something on the screen of her laptop. 'What's up hunny?'

Rachel turns to look at her girlfriend and sighed then pointed to the screen still facing Santana she said 'Some of these comments are so annoying'

Santana walked over to the desk and looked over Rachel's shoulder to look at the screen it was on Rachel's Facebook profile.

_Quinn: What you doing today man-hands? Homework? More singing? Being a loser?_

_Comment. Like._

_Puck likes this_

_Comment- Puck: yeah she's probably being a goody goody and doing her homework that isn't in for weeks then she'll prance around like a loser fairy singing._

_Finn, Quinn and 3 others like this._

Santana can feel her anger bubbling at her friends comments. She knows that Rachel doesn't let it show when they are at school but this stuff actually does affect her. And it annoys Santana that she can't protect her girlfriend at school because no one knows about their secret relationship.

'i wish for one day i could prove them all wrong just let my hair down and relax instead of being uptight Rachel Berry they all think i am'

Then Rachel looks to her girlfriend with a mischievous smirk on her face, Santana can't help but find it hot on her but knows it means something's about to happen.

'What?' Santana asks Rachel with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel's smirk goes into a full on grin 'i think i have just had the best idea ever'

'would you like to enlighten me?' Santana says smiling at her girlfriend.

Rachel pulls Santana on to her lap and holds her there with her arms around her waist 'would you like to swap personalities for the day?'

'What?' Santana says confused.

'come on it would be hilarious wouldn't it, i'll be you for the day acting like you dressing how you would do. And you be like me dressing like me acting like me, it would complete scare the hell out of people and it would make people think they'd gone into a twilight zone. Please Santi.'

Santana smiled at the use of Rachel's nickname for her 'it would be kinda funny to see there faces when i walk in talking and acting like you huh?'

Rachel nods smiling hopefully up at her 'okay, we will do it this should be fun, tomorrow right?'

Rachel nods and smiles happily before leaning her head back Santana gets the hint and kisses Rachel's lips.

They spend the rest of the night getting everything sorted both of their outfits, and the rules and the times. It's to start as soon as they get to school and finishes as soon as the afternoon session of glee is done. They cannot wait for tomorrow to come because even though no one knew this Rachel was actually a secret badass herself.

Rachel got up before Santana in the morning to get ready first. They had decided Santana would stop over so they could plan everything perfectly. She got into her clothes and then went downstairs to get breakfast ready. Santana came down half an hour later smiling to herself. Rachel looked up to Santana as she entered and took in how she looked. Rachel's eyes widened when she saw her girlfriend in what she would normally where and lets just say Santana looked hot in everything. She was wearing a short skirt with knee high white socks, a white shirt with a dark pink sweater over the top with rabbits on, she had a headband that was matching colour to the sweater in her hair. Santana was the same with Rachel she was staring at her appreciatively as she took in Rachel's look. She was wearing tight black skinnies, with a red top that pushed her cleavage up red converses and a tight black denim jacket on over the top her hair loose and curled.

'My gosh Rae you need to wear this shit more often' she said as she made her way towards Rachel.

'could say the exact same thing to you Santi, you have no idea how many thoughts i have just had run through my head' Rachel replied as she dished the breakfasts and turned towards her girlfriend.

'oh i think i might just.' Then Santana looped her fingers through two belt loops and pulled Rachel towards her, she slowly leaned down and kissed Rachel it wasn't rough it was a slow, passionate kiss that had a hidden meaning of want in it as well. Rachel pulled away first and Santana groaned at the loss of contact, in turn making Rachel giggle.

'Breakfast and then let's get this show on the road.'

Santana smiled and took a plate off the side followed by Rachel they took a seat at the table to eat their breakfast.

They were about to go out the door when Santana stopped 'let me see the glare' she said and Rachel turned on her with a glare that was definitely as good as hers she smiled at her girlfriend finding her incredibly hot. 'okay and the smirk' Rachel's face morphed into the signature cocky smirk the Latina normally wore 'perfect do you know how hot you look babe?'

'as hot as you on a normal day I'm guessing' she said with a wink and smile the Latina laughed at her girlfriend before pulling her into a kiss

'exactly' with that they left the house they went in their separate cars as not to raise suspicion.

Santana made sure she turned up first and got out of her car with the smile Rachel usually wore. She made sure she stepped with a spring in her step all the way to her locker just like Rachel would have. When she reached her locker Quinn and Brittney surrounded her.

'what are you wearing S... you look like Rupaul' Santana took a deep breath before turning and facing Quinn.

'Well Quinn i pride myself in looking the best to my ability my sense of fashion is neither your business nor your concern and i would prefer it if you refrain from making such comments in future' Santana finished with the trade mark Berry smile. Quinn's eyes almost fell out of her head when Santana spoke.

'are you sick or injured San?' Santana turned to face her other best friend.

'While i am thankful that you asked me about my health and wellbeing Brittney, i am neither ill nor injured i am actually quite pleasant thank you, how may you be?'

Brittney looked confused and had a little fear in her eyes 'i think San's broke Quinn fix her!'

Quinn looked back to Santana looked slightly annoyed 'what the hell are you playing at Santana stop acting like the midget freak your scaring B'

'i don't understand what you are accusing me of Quinn but i am neither playing anything or acting like a midget freak i am merely just going about my day in a usual fashion now please refrain from insulting me any further for we have glee practice this morning and i have many ideas i would like to share with the rest of our team and i hate to be late as you should know Quinn i am a stickler for being on time now i must be off.' And with that the Latina walked to the end of the corridor with the happy smile in place. She got to the corner and burst into a fit of giggles before straightening up.

Then she saw the doors opening and in walked Rachel.

Rachel walked down the corridor glare in place she made her way to her locker Quinn and Brittney watched her go past having a locker only three down from the Latina. Rachel stopped and turned there were people leaning against her locker if it was any normal morning she would of asked them politely but today she went with 'get the hell out my way before i slushie shower you into next week' Quinn's jaw dropped when she listened and saw the diva say this Rachel got her stuff and then looked at them 'what? Gosh i know I'm hot but no need to drawl everywhere' and with a role of the eyes the diva walked to the corner where the Latina had been watching her.

Quinn walked after Rachel with Brittney in tow as they made their way to glee they turned the corner to see Santana stood there Rachel purposefully knocked into the Latina sending everything in her hands sprawling everywhere 'watch it freak you almost tripped me'

Santana picked her stuff up off the floor and looked to Rachel 'My apologies Rachel i should not have gotten in your way like that i shall watch myself in the future'

'good, later Satan' and with that Rachel walked off with her smirk in place and a sway to her hips. Quinn was looking from the both of them really confused _okay what the hell did i drink some funky water or summert?_

Santana made it to glee before anybody and was sat at the front with a note book in her lap and a binder underneath with stuff that Rachel had done.

The rest of glee walked in and stopped they rubbed their eyes at the scene in front of them, Santana just straightened up and waved at them happily with a smile on her face. Everyone took their seats and then Rachel came in with an unreadable expression on her face.

'woh hot jew in the room' Puck shouted and whistled then looked her up and down and wiggled his eyebrows.

'Puckerman look at me like that again I'll rip your manstick off we clear?' Rachel growled out and glared at him, Puck gulped and closed his mouth everyone else just looked wide eyed at Rachel whose expression turned into a smirk. Then she went and sat in the back row with her feet on the chair infront of her and pulled her phone out to start texting. She smiled when Santana's name came up.

**Hey babe how's your day going? –S**

Mr Schue came and looked at everyone he rubbed his eyes to when he saw how Santana and Rachel were.

**My day fine babe wat bout urs? –R**

Santana smiled when she got the Text off of Rachel and quickly fired one back out of view of everyone.

**Hilarious you should of seen Quinn's face earlier –S**

**I can imagine jaw drop eye's wide-R**

Santana giggled at her girlfriend's knowing description and the face came back into view as she remembered Quinn's face when she had seen her and when she had spoken.

**That's it exactly haha you looked so hot earlier by the way ;) –S**

**Wat u on bout San i'm alway hot :P –R**

**Acting the part now aren't you :P- S**

Both Santana and Rachel started giggling which caught everyone's attention, obviously they looked to Santana first for an explanation. She just smiled at them.

'i just had a thought about a routine we could do at regional's but i wouldn't want anyone to strain themselves and then my thoughts lapsed on to Finn falling over in-between a dance move.' Everyone's eyes bulged at Santana's words

**Nice save babe :D- R**

Then they looked to Rachel 'no ones business so look away' everyone looked from Rachel to Santana confused at the swapped responses they all had the same thought _maybe i'm i'll and hallucinating_

**Haha! Look at their faces :D –S**

**I no so funny XD –R**

Glee went on they decided to do choreography today and so Brittney and Mike were helping people dance Santana took this as an open opportunity when Brittney had to help Finn with another dance move.

'come on guys we can do better than this with my years of dance training I am able to do this easily and yet some lack the training to even move their arms gracefully' Everyone stopped to look at Santana.

'how about you stop being up yourself air bags no one gives a shit what you think' comes the reply from Rachel who stud picking her nails looking uninterested.

'you know Rachel you should really watch your language i do not deserve to be talked to in such ways and would prefer it if you didn't'

'and i would prefer to punch you in the face but i can't looks like we both don't get our ways' Rachel shoots back

'threatening me with physical harm isn't going to help the situation why don't you keep your thoughts and comments to yourself i was merely trying to help'

Rachel stepped forward glare in place the rest of the group took a step back and watched the argument like a tennis match heads going back and forth. 'how about you don't tell me what to do Queen Boobalot and i show you just how much physical harm i can cause' Rachel sneers, mocking Santana.

Finally Mr Schue decides to do something after watching the girls with just as much shock.

'Santana, Rachel stop. I think you both need some time away so i would like you to leave early this session and we will see you later on'

Santana huffed grabbed her stuff and performed and perfect storm out.

Rachel sent out a quick text and left with a 'laters'

Rachel ran to the auditorium once getting there she opened the doors and stood on the stage was one Santana Lopez, as soon as their eyes locked they burst out laughing, Rachel made her way on the stage and sat down on the edge, Santana joined her a little while after, they continued to giggle.

'Oh my god that was hilarious, I love your names Queen Boobalot!' Santana started laughing again Rachel grinned every now and then giggling to.

'did you see their faces, they were like gold fish, head snapping from side to side' Rachel said wiping away tears then doing impressions of their team mates making Santana go into hysterics again.

Soon after the bell rang and so they got up for class they both had math with Mr Riley and so took off. Santana got there first and sat up front note book out homework out and all organised.

Rachel turned up after everyone else and took a seat at the back she grabbed her notepad out and the uncrumpled her homework and placed it on the table, she then leant back in her chair arms folded across her chest and waited for Mr Riley to start teaching.

The class didn't know what to do hardly any of them were listening to the teacher anymore and were now focused on Santana and Rachel, Santana who was raising her hand for every question answering it and then explaining her answer and actually getting it right, Rachel however started to doodle in her notebook acting completely and utterly bored. Halfway through the teachers back was turned so Rachel got her ruler rolled up some paper into a ball and then flicked it at Santana's head.

The first time Santana ignored it like Rachel did, Rachel did it again, Santana huffed but ignored it carrying on writing her notes, the third time it happened the class started to giggle Santana slammed her pen down and turned round eyes focusing on Rachel who had by this point gone back to doodling in her pad Rachel looked up and noticed Santana looking she slid her glare on and met Santana's look until she backed down, once she did however Rachel waited for the teacher to turn around and another piece of paper went flying through the air hitting Santana in the head yet again, Santana let out and exasperated sigh but tried to focus even with half the class giggling.

The all left for the start of recess, Rachel winked at Santana as she left, luckily no one else saw it, and then she was off down the hall and into a bathroom to 'fix her make up,' she smiled when she heard the door go and looked up to see Santana stood there a smirk in place and the rolled up pieces of paper in her hands. Rachel chuckled and turned around so that she was face to face with her girlfriend.

'Would you like something Santana?' Rachel asked slyly a look in her eyes making her girlfriend wanting to take her right there and then. Santana cleared her throat and walked closer leaning against one of the cubicles.

'It took me half way through the lesson to figure out why you would be throwing these at me.' Santana said.

'Well see, you should of known from the beginning.' Rachel said acting innocent.

'Yeah but it wasn't for the reasons everyone thought was it?' Santana said with a knowing look, Rachel clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth and stayed silent as she let her girlfriend continue. 'I mean I figure it out when the fifth one hit and I saw something on the paper, so I opened it and what do you, a note was written on it, it read, she's like a flower, I had to admit I was slightly confused it didn't sound finished to me. Then another one hit, I opened it and it read, she blooms in to something beautiful. I have to say Rae, I'm proud of you for finding a way to get love notes to me and yet annoy me.' Santana chuckled and then stepped forward and wrapped her arms round Rachel. 'Thank you Rae, they were beautiful.' Rachel smiled and Santana leant down about to kiss her when they heard voices approaching, the quickly broke apart and Rachel turned to face the mirror with a glare in place as she looked through it at the door, to whoever interrupted them.

The door opened and in stepped a giggling Brittany and Quinn, as soon as Quinn looked at the glaring figure of Rachel in the mirror she froze, she had never seen a glare so strong apart from, from Sue. Rachel turned slowly and her eyes fell upon Quinn, who actually had to swallow, Brittany moved closer to Santana who was fighting back a smile at seeing her girl like this.

'What are you staring at manhands?' Quinn tried to snap out, but it was weak and unconvincing.

'I don't that's what I was trying to figure out, if I'm being honest.' Rachel said and continued with a 'Which I am.'

Quinn had gained some of her confidence back and her anger built as she heard that comment, 'And what exactly do you mean by that.'

'I meant that I was trying to figure out whether I was looking at some stuck up bitch, or a two faced prude, but really your both, aren't you Quinn. And don't come the all innocent act, you know I understand why you bully me now, does it make you feel better to pick on the weaker, but really I'm the strongest person you know Quinn and it's killing you I just won't break, well news flash Quinn, I bite back now, you insult me, I'll retort so fast you'll have whiplash for a year.' And with that Rachel left the room, leaving two stunned blondes and a very proud Latina behind.

After the incident with Quinn everything went back to the plan, Rachel walked down the halls with the, Don't Fuck with me unless you want to die, air around her, with Santana watching and thinking of ideas to celebrate their little prank going through her head. Santana walked down the halls, all cheerful and talking to Quinn and Brittany in too many words, the girls didn't have any other lessons together so had to wait for lunch to interact with one another again.

Santana was at her locker this time, her locker door slammed shut, the noise echoing through the hallway and got the attention of the other students passing by. Santana looked to her left to see Rachel stood there.

'Hello airbags, me and you are going to have a little chat.' Rachel said her voice low and sounding menacing. Santana had to swallow down and control the flush she was receiving at the effect Rachel's word were having on her.

'I don't think you realise how rude you are Rachel, you needn't have slammed my locker in my face and you do not get to tell me what to do, especially when you call me such a horrible name, it will especially make me not want to come with you.' Santana inwardly smirked at the last but because she knows it's the exact opposite really. The glint in Rachel's eyes showed that she was feeling the same way.

'Listen to me and listen good sandbags, you will come with me, and you will come with me now, because so help me god if you don't' Rachel whacks her hand on the locker to get her point across, and they both see people flinch. Santana squeezes her thighs together at the hidden message behind her girlfriends word.

'Fine' she says in fake defeat. They walk away from the crowd and out of the door and away from sight.

Soon enough they were both panting and lying down in the back of Santana's car, Santana wrapped and arm around the back of Rachel, who was lying on her side her back resting against the seat, her hand drawing patterns on the Latina's bare stomach and her head on the Latina's chest listening to her heart beat as they calmed down.

'My god Rae you have no idea what you have been doing to me today.' Santana got.

'Oh trust me baby, I think I do.' Santana chuckled and tightened her grip.

'Glee practice in an hour, think we could go another round.' Santana suggested and wiggled her eyebrows at Rachel who had looked up from her position.

'Hell yes we can probably go two more rounds if we tried' Santana didn't even get to answer before Rachel's lips were on hers again.

The girls got their clothes back on and went into the schools bathroom to make themselves look better then like they had just fucked each other senseless, Santana had a dopey and proud grin slapped on her face which made Rachel roll her eyes playfully and chuckle at her girlfriend. They were finally back to normal and the bell rang. They waited five minutes for the hall to be clear and then left. Rachel went to her locker, where as Santana, being Rachel for the day, already had her stuff and walked to glee, she says walk really it was a sort of joyful skip. She wasn't the first there, which was okay because Rachel wasn't anymore either. Tina, Mercedes and Kurt were in there, she heard them whispering and stopped and hid so she could hear them.

'Did you hear what happened in the hall at lunch?' Kurt asked Tina nodded where as Mercedes shook her head so he continued. 'Rachel slammed a locker in Santana's face a demanded they have a talk, insulted and threatened her, apparently it was a complete role reversal, from what the others near by said.'

'Yeah did you hear about Rachel did to Santana in her first class?' Mercedes said, both Kurt and Tina shared a look and then looked back at the girl.

'It started with Rachel pulling out crumpled homework, she didn't even bother answering the teacher, and then she obviously got bored and decided to annoy the Latina by flicking rolled up paper balls at her.' Mercedes finished and all three shared a look.

'What is going on, first the thing with Quinn and Britt in the hallway, then glee, then first lesson and then that thing at lunch, they are acting completely the opposite and like each other, its like freaky Friday for really' Tina said to them.

Santana chuckled and decided she had heard enough so entered with a bright smile plastered on her face and a:

'Hello fellow glee clubbers, what a great day it had been' and then shits down in the front row.

She doesn't notice, well pretends not to, the freaked out looks she gets as the three look at her. Soon the rest pile in soon after, except for Rachel, everybody notices the Diva is missing, Mr Schue turns up before her.

He comes in and claps, 'okay guys- where's Rachel?' he asks noticing the lack of talking.

'Right here Mr Schue.' Rachel says and the whole class goes wide eyed when they see her. Except Santana who was looking at her book.

'Really you would of thought if you liked the club you would...' she trailed off as she finally looked up and saw the girl 'What the fuck happened to you?' Santana says as she jumps up and steps towards her girlfriend.

'Three on one fight with some of the Cheerio's' Rachel explains as she moves to sit down wincing as she upsets the tender spot.

'Who?' Santana all but growls out.

'I don't know I didn't get their names, they just jumped me, buts all good they got what they deserved.' Rachel told her, Santana eyes were wide as they went over her girlfriend, she had a busted lip, her clothes were a little torn, her left eye looked to be bruised, there were bruises everywhere else. Santana swallowed as she sat down next to her girl.

'What did you do to them?' Santana asked, knowing her girlfriend was trained in self defence.

'one has a broken nose, black eye, split lip, another has a bruise on her head from when I wacked it into a locker, maybe a sprained wrist, and a black eye to match her friend, the other has a broken finger after I stepped on it, a bloodied nose, a few bruises on her arms and she hit the back of her head on a door, so all in all not too much damage' Rachel said, never taking her eyes off of Santana, it was the only thing keeping her calm. The rest of the club were opened mouthed at the information, they could not believe Rachel had done that.

All of a sudden three phones went off. Tina, Kurt and Mercedes pulled their phones out, everyone saw their eyes bulge and Jaw go even wider, Puck looked over Kurt's shoulder.

'No way!' he exclaimed and looked around the room 'It was filmed' everyone but Santana and Rachel jumped up to see the video, it was repeated 5 times on each phone and everyone watched in amazement.

'This wasn't part of the plan Rachel.' Santana said as she looked at her exhausted and battered looking girlfriend.

'You think I don't know that San, I wasn't planning on getting jumped,' Rachel said rubbing her forehead.

Santana sighed and rubbed her girlfriends shoulder 'I know I'm sorry Rae, and if you hadn't already of sorted them out I would of.'

Rachel hummed her acknowledgement but was relaxing too far into the shoulder rub to car. Santana just chuckled at her girlfriend, there was still worry in her eyes though.

They hadn't noticed the rest of the clubs attention was back on them, most with raised eyebrows.

'Okay please explain here, did you just call Berry Rae? And she call you San?' Quinn asked.

Santana looked behind her, she didn't care what anyone thought, right now she was just worried about her girlfriend, she had wanted to come out anyway.

'Yeah, Rach isn't like my enemy or anything, she's not my friend either.'

'Okay so what is she?' Quinn asked looking at Santana with her raised eyebrow.

'She's my...' Santana looked to Rachel, who had shifted to look at her, she lost herself in chocolate orbs for a little while and then smiled and looked at everyone else 'She's my girlfriend, and amazing one at that.'

'WHAT? Since when?' Quinn said her eyes going from one to the other.

'About eleven months now.' Santana answers proudly. Quinn's eyes go wide and she sinks back in to her seat as she tried to process this information.

'Oh wow' she hears murmured, Santana just chuckles.

'And this plan you spoke of what was it?' Kurt asked.

'Oh Rachel thought of an awesome idea, we decided to do for fun, so we did it today.' Santana said and looked at them, understanding crossed all of their faces.

'We totally pulled a freaky Friday on you' Rachel chimed in, smiling even if her face ached.

Santana saw the pain in Rachel's eyes and her smile faltered a little, she looked at Mr Schue. 'Mr S, Rach and I won't be staying for the rest of glee, she needs to go home and rest, and have some private nursing' Santana added quietly, only a select few of the group heard her. She chuckled at their faces and smiled at the glint of hope in Rachel's eyes. She helped the girl up and they walked out of the club and to their cars.

'You gonna be okay to drive?' Santana asked.

'I'm sure I'll manage.' With that they got in their cars and met up at Rachel's house, where they spent their night watching their favourite films, and talking, and Rachel got her private nursing.

**First one shot done, hoped you guys liked it, I'll be updating this when I'm bored, or have a creative moment for a one shot, or someone requests something, don't hold back I'll have a crack at anything :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D **


	2. Zombieland

**Okay guys so this one-shot was requested by the love ****TrustInFaith**** she wanted a Faberrittana Zombie story and so here it is, with my own little twist.**

**I hope you enjoy it, I do NOT own Glee, I only own the mistakes in the story, which I apologise fro in advance.**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**Zombieland**

Brittany, Quinn and Santana were at the supermarket, picking up groceries for when they get to Rachel's house, there other petite girlfriend was at home getting the house clean for them to arrive. The girls had been together for five months, well all four of them anyway, Quinn, Santana and Brittany had been together five months before Rachel joined, they fell in love with each other after a week of meeting, Santana had gotten with Brittany first and then Quinn joined them, they had told each other they loved each other on their fourth anniversary.

Rachel had joined, the girls knew how they felt about the diva, they just couldn't tell her, Brittany had told Rachel that she loved her, and Rachel had told them all that she loved them, but Quinn and Santana they were finding it hard, it had been just the three of them for awhile and now with the fourth, it was taking time to adjust. Rachel was a secret from everyone else, the public only knew of the Unholy Trinity and the felt bad, they could see it was hurting Rachel to.

They carried on getting the thing they needed, each thinking about how to make up the feelings of rejection and hurt to Rachel. They were snapped out of their thoughts by a scream. Brittany's head snapped to the end of the aisle where a lady was screaming her lungs out and a person cowered over her. Brittany was about to go help her when she noticed something off about the person, all of a sudden the persons head snapped down and bit into the screaming lady's neck.

The scream turned into a gurgle before the body shuddered and went lip, Brittany backed away grabbing Santana's and Quinn's hand, they had both seen it to and wore horrified and wide eyed expressions. Brittany pulled the backwards down the aisle keeping their eyes on the person in front, that's when they heard a grunt behind them, they turned to see a pale man with red hair, his eyes were sunken he had bags under his eyes and just looked ill, his eyes flickered from Brittany to Quinn and then to Santana, they all started to back away as the man took a step forward, Santana placed herself in front of the girls, she always needed to protect them, she started backing them away and further in to the middle of the aisle, she turned and they ended up with their backs pressed into a shelf.

The each cowered away, Brittany's hand squeezing hard on the other two girl's hand. Quinn slid down, pulling Santana and Brittany with her, they all curled together. Quinn and Santana having only one regret as they think about their life ending.

All of a sudden there was a gunshot and the man's head exploded like in the movies and his body fell to the floor.

'Disgusting little fucker.' Came a voice and then another gunshot and the other, zombie who was still chewing on the dead woman was hit and fell to the floor.

The person brandishing the gun looked at the girls, they all had their heads down protecting each other, she smiled at the scene, she crouched down.

'I always thought it was cute how you protected each other' the person said, her soft voice getting through to the girls.

'Rachel?' Brittany asked, her head popping out.

'The one and only' Rachel said with a cheeky smile, something they had never seen Rachel do.

'You shot them' Quinn stated dumbly.

'Yeah I managed to get here just in time, when my friend Roxie radioed through about an attack here, i was like damn, then i grabbed this' she gestured to the gun 'and came to find you, tu-duh' Rachel smiled at them, the girls just blinked.

'Anyways we kind of have to go, cause like I need to find the other glee kids and keep you all safe.' With that Rachel got up and looked over the supermarket, to see if there were anymore, things, zombies? evil humans? They didn't know.

The other three got up and were watching Rachel dumbfounded. Rachel picked up a mountain dew out of the fridge, walking back to them drinking it, she slung the gun over her shoulder so it was across her back and grabbed Brittany's hand pulling them all out of the store. She looked both ways and crossed the road to a black shiny Porsche Panamera, Rachel opened the door for anyone to climb in, then went to her boot, the girls instead of climbing into the car followed her.

Rachel opened the boot and inside set the Unholy Trinity into a whole new shock, there in their girlfriends trunk was almost every gun, knife and sword they could think of. Rachel loaded to 9mm beretta's and slid them into the holders resting on her ribs. She reloaded the shot gun on her back and then closed the trunk after adding some knives onto her ankles and waist bang. She looked at her girls and sighed, well she had managed to keep it a secret longer then her dad had managed from her daddy.

Rachel slide round to the driver's side next to the normal radio was another one normally used by truckers, Rachel did something then picked up the mic.

'Rox? Do you read me? Over' Rachel said into it and then pulled it away, the girls finally got in the car, Brittany and Quinn in the back, Santana in the front.

'Gotcha, robin, what you got?' a voice came through on the radio.

'Only seems a grade two at the moment, an infection, looks like one caused by blood, maybe spread through saliva and blood, only takes an hour to take hold,' Rachel says in response.

'Damn!' they hear said.

'How far away are you?' Rachel asks.

'An hour, can you hold it by yourself till then?' Roxie asks

'Yeah it doesn't seem to bad at the moment, I'm going to see whether I can find any of my friends and get them to my house, so I know they are safe.'

'Okay just stay safe Rob, I don't need to lose another Berry out of my life.' Roxie says.

'Me and you both there, radio in when you get here, see ya'

'Will do, bye.' And with that their chat ended.

Rachel started the car and they shot off towards Kurt's and Finn's.

'Okay do you want to explain? We are obviously missing something.' Santana said looking at Rachel and trying to ignore the speed they are going.

'Okay I'll tell you but first do you now that TV programme Supernatural?' Rachel asks she looks in her mirror to see them all, they all nod, she sighs. 'Well I live it, the real version, have since I was ten.' Rachel explained.

They all look at her as though she's crazy. 'Roxie, she's a fellow hunter, like me, my dad got me into the family business, he wasn't born into it like I was though, he fell into it, my daddy, Hudson was also a hunter, her retired when he met my dad, they had me but one night when I was about four a demon attacked the house, it killed my daddy, my dad had known about the man's job and stayed with him, after my daddy died, my dad turned bitter, left me with babysitters till I was old enough, or he thought I was to hunt, he taught me everything he knew, two years ago a demon got the better of him to, he managed to kill it, but didn't survive either, it had been the one to kill my daddy, I was left on my own, I carried on training, going on missions everyone and then but kept hidden, school was my cover, Rachel Berry, yeah she's a real part of me but it isn't the whole story, Robin, is my first name, Robin Claire Rachel Berry- Owens, that's my real name, the Barbra in Rachel Berry, came from the Rachel part of me.' Rachel told them, pulling into Kurt's drive, a normal 10 minute journey from the store to his house reduced to mere minutes. Rachel got out of the car.

'Stay here!' she said and closed the door, only to have Santana open hers. 'No I didn't think you would.' Luckily Quinn and Brittany did stay in the car, she locked it and walked over to the path, Santana with her. Rachel pushed her to her back on one side of the door Rachel covering the other side as she reached out her arm to the door handle and slowly turned it, Rachel smile when it was unlocked and slowly pushed the door open, sliding one of the guns out of its holder as she went, she pointed it in front of her, happy for it to guard her, she slid in the door, Santana following her and sticking close to her side, Rachel smiled at that.

She pointed the gun ahead and kept her body moving as quietly as possible, she turned her body into the living room, no one there, it was getting dark in the house now, and harder to see. Rachel pulled out a tiny flashlight and held it next to her gun, flicking it on to light her path. The house as silent. Rachel walked up the stairs with Santana following her they got to Finn's room and opened the door, Rachel took a breath in at the site before her, there on the floor lying in what looked to be his own blood was Finn. Rachel looked around the room, but no one else was there, she closed the other door and checked the other rooms, no one else was there, they went down the stairs and into the kitchen, that's when they heard it, behind a door leading to the basement, it sounded like crying, Rachel tried the door, it was locked , she put her light in her mouth, placing her gun in the holder and pulled out a paper clip and tiny piece of metal she quickly picked the lock.

She pulled her gun back out returned to her previous position she slowly opened the door and walked down the stairs, making sure Santana stayed behind her. They got to the end of the stairs and Rachel shined her light over the furniture, trying to find the source of the noise. There curled up in the corner of the room was Kurt.

'Kurt?' Rachel whisper yelled, she got no response. 'Kurt it's me Rachel' she tried again. 'Oh for Barbra sakes Kurt, if you don't respond right now I will burn you Broadway DVDs' Rachel threatened, Kurt's head shot up to look at them and then all of a sudden he was running at them, Rachel held her gun up at him and he stopped abruptly staring at it. 'If something runs at me I will shoot it, it's better if I know your properly Kurt instead of just some human munching Zombie' Rachel told him. Kurt raised his hands and tears slid down his face.

'They killed Finn Rach, I don't know what happened, one minute they were okay and they all of a sudden they changed and attacked Finn, I managed to run and lock the myself down here, they had tried to break the door down but it wouldn't budge, I don't know what happened.' Rachel lowered her gun, seeing that Kurt wasn't infected she moved forward and slung and arm round his shoulder, she guided him out of the house with Santana following.

The next houses they check on are Artie and Sam's. Rachel makes sure everyone, even Santana, stays in the car, she finds Artie slumped in his wheelchair and his ribs showing, she holds back tears and knows she made the right decision keeping the others away. She doesn't find anyone else in the house and they move on to Sam's , Sam wasn't there which gave Rachel some hope, she had, had to shoot one of the parents though because they had tried to attack her, luckily the others hadn't heard.

She drove Tina's house where she found Mike and Tina barricaded in her room, she got them to open the door and soon they were following behind Rachel's car in their own on their way to Mercedes house.

Rachel ran into the house alone once again, she stayed quiet but could here grunting and banging upstairs crying was also coming from a room, she slowly and quietly made her way up the stairs going unnoticed by the creature within the house. She got to the top of the stairs and saw Mercedes mom going crazy and banging at Mercedes bedroom door grunting away. Rachel pointed the gun and shot of two bullets hitting the woman in the head, the body slumped to the floor. Rachel got to the bedroom door.

'Sam, Mercedes?' she shouted out, she didn't get an answer though. Rachel knelt down and unlocked the door. She opened it and shined her light in it landed on two figures huddled against the back wall. She sighed with relief.

'Sam? Mercedes?' she tried again, this time they looked up and saw her.

'Rachel?' Mercedes asked she stood and cautiously made her way to her friend. She took the girl in a hug.

'My mom she went mad, started trying to attack my dad, Sam was over for dinner and we ran into my room we locked the door, she just kept banging on it, how'd you get in?' Mercedes asked.

'I snuck in, I'm sorry though, I had to shoot your mom to get to you' Rachel said.

'I'm sure she's in a better place.' Was all Mercedes said. Rachel quickly got them out of the house and into Mike and Tina's car. And soon they were on their way to Puck's.

Rachel managed to get Puck out without and bother, His sister with him, they got Puck's truck for another vehicle. They got to Lauren's house and checked for her, she got to Lauren's room to find the girls stomach torn open, she sighed at another lost of a teammate. They got to Mr Schue's where Emma and he were hiding out in his room, Rachel got them and put them in Puck's truck, all three cars then headed back to Rachel's house. On the way they saw people coming out of the houses, but they looked ill and some had blood on them, Rachel sped up her driving swerving to miss them, but not getting lucky with a few, they went over her car and under the next two.

Rachel got everyone to her house and ushered them in. She closed all the curtains and then walked to the basement door, shot got everyone to follow her down and then walked to another door that was hidden in the wall, you wouldn't know it was there unless you were told exactly where to look for it, or was shown.

Rachel opened the door to another set of stairs she got everyone down them and followed afterwards shutting and locking the metal door. She walked down flicking the lights on, it showed a massive room, with two doors going off at either end. Rachel sighed. She walked into the room, it had everything she need, a fridge and freezer stocked full of food, a kitchen and cupboards, a living room with all the latest stuff, there were also some beds to the fair end spaced out and pushed against the door. She let everyone settle and walked to one of the other doors, opening it and walking into her other bedroom, for cases like these, basically the glee were in an escape room, a massive one that was protected from every bad thing out there.

Rachel walked in and sat on her bed, head going into her hands as she thought about the loss of her friends, she knew everyone else knew that the missing ones hadn't survived, some were in shock, some devastated, some unable to really register what had happened, some trying to be brave and in Rachel's case someone who was used to it and sights even worse, she had lost many people over the years, her father's included, yeah it was horrible, but it was also part of the job. She got up and walked out of her room after having her few minutes silence for those she had lost, she walks to the other door and into what was known as her hunting office, it had cabinets full of her cases and missions, files on all types of demons and books on almost everything to do with them, she slid on her glasses and booted up the computer to start her research, everyone was sort of doing their own thing, comforting their friends, sorting out food even though most aren't hungry, sleeping on the beds provided, or watching TV and playing games to try distract themselves. Rachel though, Rachel she couldn't do any of that, she had to work and sort this mess out. Rachel sat on her wheelie chair and started her work process when her radio went off.

'Robin? You there? Do you read me? Over?' Rachel rolled over to the radio picking up the mic and talking her reply into it.

'Go ahead Rox,' Rachel replied.

'Just pulled up, how many survived out of your friends?' Roxie asked.

'Eleven of my friends but there are twelve, Puck managed to get his little sister.' Rachel told her 'I'll meet you upstairs.' Rachel said.

'Okay see you in a bit Rob' and then the conversation was over. Rachel got up out of the chair, tooke her classes off and left them on her desk, walking out of the room, closing and locking it. She looked at her friends they were watching her, she smiled a small sad ad yet reassuring smile at them, before running off upstairs. She opened the metal door stepped out and then locked it again before going up her basement steps and to her front door. She opened it to a blonde around her size. She took the girl into a hug.

'God Rox I've missed you.' she said.

The red hugged back and returned the sentiment in a whisper. They made their way down to the escape room, quickly going in and locking the door.

'So you managed to get that machine which turns carbon dioxide into oxygen?' Roxie asked, Rachel smiled at her friend and nodded.

'Yeah, I got it after the first time I used this room, I definitely needed it' Rachel chuckled. They saw the others watching them but ignored them.

'So a grade 2?' Roxie asked as they made their way to the office door.

'Looks like it, from what I can gather, one minute they are acting like themselves and then they change in to the monster, the ones I've seen, the look ill and their eyes are bloodshot, I haven't been able to study them properly, they attack to quick, but it definitely is getting passed around somehow, it seemed they all changed around the same time, so it sort of proves the guys in here are cool' Rachel explains while getting her key and unlocking the door, the rest of the glee club are sat dumbstruck and confused, Roxie however was just nodding her head as she listened to Rachel. They went in the office leaving the door open in case of any problems.

Rachel slid her glasses back on and looked at the information on her computer, comparing it to her books, Roxie was looking through the books as well, she sat on the other side of the desk in another chair. They hear a knock at the door and they both look up to see Santana stood there. Rachel turns in her seat to face the girl.

'You okay San?' She asks.

'Can we talk?' the girl asks and then shifts her eyes to Roxie and back 'In private?'

'Sure' Rachel says and stands up looking at Roxie 'Rox can you keep searching while I talk to San'

'Of course, I'll see if I can find anything and I'll tell you'

Rachel nodded and walked out the door with Santana she shut it behind her, she looked at everyone who once again were staring at her, she realised she still had her gasses on. She took Santana to her bedroom. She sat down on her bed and faced the girl.

'What's up are you okay?' Rachel asked.

'Uh... yeah... well with everything going on... I could be better' Santana said, Rachel nodded in understanding. 'I just... you seem to be handling this really well, like it doesn't even bother you' Santana states, Rachel breaths in and then puffs it out.

'It bothers me more then it shows, but I'm used to this stuff, I've seen worse and lost a lot of people I cared about I take is as it comes now, I don't have time to mourn I have a job to do, yeah I miss my friends, the sites I see are upsetting, I'm glad I didn't let you see what I saw tonight, but I can't hold onto it, if I did, this job would be a whole lot worse' Rachel explained, Santana nodded her head, letting all the information sink in.

'Now we know you a hunter, Britt's, Quinn and I does that mean we have to be?'Rachel chuckled and shook her head.

'No I wouldn't force anyone into this business, it's done by choice, or the need for vengeance, or maybe you just like doing it because you save lives and help the world and it make you feel important, but just because you know I'm a hunter now, doesn't mean you have to be, I would never do that to you, really though, it's not like I'll be able to stay with you much longer anyway' Rachel says, she whispers the last bit though, mostly for herself, even though Santana heard.

'What? Why?' Santana asks franticly, she its next to Rachel on the bed.

'Well, I'll have to travel once I finish school, so that I can get to more cases, help out other hunters, I wouldn't want you guys dragged into the middle of it, you mean to much, I'd prefer you to be safe, the only way that would happen is if I left you and let you live your lives in peace, it would keep the monsters away from you' Rachel explained, not able to look at Santana without tears coming to her eyes.

'So you telling me, once you graduate, we will never see you again and you will disappear off the face of the planet?' Santana says.

'Well yeah, I'll disappear off into the distance, I'll be invisible, hard to find, and maybe I won't really exist by name because it'll change, you'll forget about me and move on with Quinn and Britt, you'll have your own lives to live and what I am and do won't fit into that.' Rachel said with a sad smile, her eyes looking at the floor.

'You think it's that easy to forget you, you mean the world to all three of us, how can we just forget you.'

'It'll be easy, maybe not for Britt I mean I know she loves me, but you and Quinn you never really got used to me so you'll just go back to you old ways' Rachel said with a half shrug and sounding defeated. Before Santana can answer Roxie comes running in a wide smile on her face.

'Robin you have got to see this.' And then runs back out. Rachel looks at Santana sadly and apologetically before going after her friend.

Her friend points to the screen with a giddy smile on her face.

'That's it?' Rachel asks disbelievingly 'That's all we need?' Rachel asks again and looks to Roxie who just nods her head rapidly, 'Well I got loads of them' Rachel said a mischievous grin on her face and a glint in her eye. They run out of the study and open up another door, they enter the room with all her weapons.

Rachel smiled as the loaded belt after belt of grenades, and then she grabbed a stuffed monkey off of the side, Roxie raised and eye brow.

'What Mr Monkey wants to see the show' she says a glint in her eyes Roxie laughs and rolls her eyes, pushing Rachel playfully. Rachel opens the door after sliding her fifth belt of grenades on to her body and hooking some around her legs and lower arms.

Rachel walks out chuckling, Roxie following her, the glee club turn to gawk at her, she just waves and then Roxie follows her up the stairs, as they get to the top, they hear Rachel's name being shouted. She turns to see her three girlfriends running up the stairs after her. Brittany kisses her lovingly and pulls away.

'Be careful Rae we need you to keep us safe for a long time yet.' Rachel smiled and Brittany walked back down the steps, then Rachel was taken in a passionate kiss by Quinn.

'You mean the world to us Rachie so come make sure you come back to us.' Quinn tells her before walking away and then finally she's pulled into a desperate kiss by Santana.

'You mean more to us then you think estrella, so kickass but stay safe.' And with that Santana leaves, Rachel turns her head to Roxie who raises an eyebrow, she receives a smirk in return.

The girls head out of the safe room and up into the main part of the house, they step on to the street to see the Zombies spread out and attacking anything they can find, including each other. Rachel looks at Roxie and nods with a smirk before they run to her car they get in role their windows down and drive down the streets throwing the grenades out of the windows.

Once they get all of the ones they can see they get back to Rachel's house, the monkey tucked into Rachel's belt, she squeezes a paw and looks to Roxie, who's smiling.

'We only have two more left.' Rachel notes. Roxie looks at them her smile faltering but she nods. Rachel can see the clogs working, if they only have two left and there's more zombies then they were doomed, Rachel sighed. 'Can you go see whether there are anymore in the weapons room?' she asks, Roxie nods happily 'you need to hurry back' Rachel says. Roxie nods and runs off, she gives it two minutes, until she knows Roxie's in the escape room before pressing a button on her watch, causing the safe room door to lock but can't be opened unless she presses the button again.

Rachel sighs and looks down at Mr Monkey, 'Looks likes it's just you and me Bub' Rachel says and chuckles at herself, she knows it'll only take a couple more minutes.

**The safe room:**

Roxie runs through the door and down the stair ignoring everyone's looks she runs into the weapons room and looks franticly for more grenades. She sees three more and grabs them she runs back up the stairs. She pushes the door but it doesn't move, she tries to unlock it but that doesn't work. She pulls back and realises what has happened.

'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!' she says and slams her hand on the door before leaning her forehead against it.

Santana and Quinn turn up behind her.

'What's happened?' Quinn asks.

'That stupid bitch, that's what.' Roxie answers, the girl's raise their eyebrows. 'the dumbass known as Robin/Rachel has locked the door shut so we can't get out unless she does something about it, she's out there with two fucking grenades and a stuffed fucking monkey,' Roxie explains and watched the girl's faces go from shock to horror. 'My point exactly' Roxie says and then storms into the study and onto Rachel's computer.

**Outside**

Rachel can see the zombies coming she smiles, and pats the stuffed monkey in her belt.

'You did your job well' she takes the monkey from her belt placing it on the floor in the middle of the road and then hiding behind her car. She watches as all of the zombies flood to the monkey, she waits for every last one to get there and then throws the grenade, after the first one hits and takes out the first lot she waits for the second, she doesn't have to wait long and soon the rest of the zombies are dead. She smiles happily and then walks to her house and down her basement steps to escape room, she sighs and readies herself to face the wrath of her girlfriends and best friend. She presses the button on her watch and then pulls the door open, luckily for her there was no one on the other side, they had obviously gone downstairs.

She manages to sneak past the rest of the group, most of them sleeping or watching TV, she goes into her study, knowing that's where Roxie will be. She sees Roxie looking at plans for the door and how to hack it.

'I wouldn't bother trying to find away to hack it, I made sure no one could' Rachel tells her, Roxie turns slowly to look at her friend, Rachel puts on a sad face 'Mr Monkey didn't make it.'

Roxie steps forward and hits Rachel, 'Ouch, okay yeah I deserved that' Rachel said.

'Oh hell yes you did bitch' Roxie says and then grabs Rachel in a hug 'Do not ever do that to me again Robin, do you hear me'

'I hear you, but I ain't promising, if I think it's for the best then so be it' Rachel explained. 'And anyway I had everything under control, Mr Monkey was made for zombies, you press his paw he sends of a sent they love they follow and we blow them, done, done and done' Rachel said proudly, she got another, playful yet light slap on the arm.

'And you couldn't tell me that?' Roxie said raising an eyebrow.

'No cause you would of stayed and if it had gone wrong, well yeah, it would of been better to me then you.' Rachel explained.

Robin sighed and sat down in the chair to sleep, Rachel decided to walk to her room where she found three girls lying on her bed holding each other.

'Yeah you definitely always look sweet when you do that' she said, the girls heads shot up and they all looked at her, then she was swarmed by hugs and kisses.

They pull her onto the bed and all cuddle close, Quinn lying on top of her and Santana and Brittany taking her sides. She smiles at them all, kissing each of them gently.

'I love you all so much' She whispers out, she only expects Brittany to answer her.

'I love you to,' Brittany's voice rings out, she kisses Rachel's cheek.

'I love you' Santana says and kisses Rachel's cheek as well.

'And I love you to' Quinn says and places a soft, loving kiss on Rachel's lips.

They all fall asleep, happy and holding each other, just like it should be.

**Hey guys I hoped you like it, please review it would mean so much, they literally keep me going, please send me in any requests as well.**

**REVIEW! :D**


	3. Why do we have to hurt each other?

**Hey guys another one shot requested from a friend of mine TrustInFaith, it is faberrittana.**

**Santana and Quinn don't want to come out, upsetting and hurting Brittany and Rachel, they go to a party Rachel gets ridiculously drunk and ends up sleeping with someone.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added this to their favourite and alerts, it mean a lot. Please don 't be shy if you have any pointers you want to make or any requests you would like to be written up :D**

**I do NOT own glee, only the mistakes that are in story which I apologise for now.**

**Enjoy :D**

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

**Why do we have to hurt each other?**

Brittany sighed as her girlfriend fought again, she didn't like it, they think she doesn't understand but she does, it hurts her more than anything that two of her girlfriend's deny them and keep them hidden like a dirty secret. Brittany frowns, right now as the fight goes on she can easily say she's in Rachel's corner, she also gets hurt by her girlfriends on a daily basis, she also has it worse in so many ways.

Rachel, Brittany, Santana and Quinn had been together for almost a year, they have exchanged I love you's and many other things, like Rachel's first time, yeah they made it special but it was over shadowed by the hurt and rejection she felt the next day from the girls at school. It wasn't fair, you would have thought that after all that and if Quinn and Santana loved them enough they would come out of their stupid closet, but no, what do they do? They hide their relationship, cover everything up and the worst part, that kills both Brittany and Rachel on the inside each time it happens, is that they go fair to hide their little secret that they actually bully Rachel.

Yep that's right they bully the girl they love, shouting abuse at her, calling her names, throwing slushies at her, turning the whole student body on her, you could see the hurt in the tiny diva's eyes every time it happened, Brittany wanted to scream all she wanted to do was help her girlfriend, but no, she wasn't allowed, she had to follow the other girls and ignore her tiny brunette girlfriend as if she meant nothing, when really to her she meant the world.

Brittany was snapped out of her thoughts as the yelling got louder.

'I thought you understood why we did this Rachel' Santana yelled.

'Oh yeah I understand alright, Brits does to, your ashamed, scared and you decide you can hurt me instead of giving up your popularity, cause that means more to you then we ever did.' Rachel replied, Brittany moved over to take her hand, trying to calm her a little.

'You know that's not true Rachel, we just aren't ready yet, god Rachel why do you have to be so selfish?' Quinn shouts.

'ME, selfish, have you to looked in a fucking mirror lately, huh, you hurt me and Brits every day, you chose to bully me instead embrace me at school, you hide anything to do with me, at least you three can actually act like friends, what do I get? Huh come on tell me!' Rachel said, her body shaking with anger, the other two girls looking a little shocked 'I get a fucking slushie to the face, I get fucking insults and abuse thrown my way, by the girls that claim to love me no less' Rachel shouts at them eyes locking with each girl.

'I bet you don't even love us do you huh? Come on tell us, are we just a good fuck to you? you get what you want, have your cake and fucking eat it to?' Rachel snarls, her two girlfriends actually take a step back. Rachel feels Brittany shaking and hears a whimper come from her.

Rachel looks over and places a comforting hand on her cheek, she leans up and places a gentle kiss on the taller girls lips.

'I love you all so much, but what your doing is tearing me apart, you're doing the same to Brittany, I can see it in her eyes every time I get slushied, she just wants to help me, to hold me and yet you pull her away and treat me like nothing.' Rachel tells them. She doesn't look at them she can't handle it, her hearts hurting to much as it is.

'What? What are you saying Rachel? Are you breaking up with us?' Quinn says her eyes looking over Rachel her heart braking at the thought of losing one of her girls.

'I'm saying, if that what it takes.' Rachel said. Finally turning to look at her other two girlfriends, Quinn's crying and sad where as Santana she looks to be shaking and angry, Rachel just waits for the dam to break.

Three.

Two.

One.

'God Rachel, you always think about yourself don't you, you have to have the solo's, you have to have the love, the girls, the respect, well we're scared, we can't handle what would happen if we came out not only as gay but all four of us dating, you've had the experience, we haven't, god your used to it, we aren't, you want us to suffer that then fine, we'll do it,' Santana snarls at her girlfriend, Rachel almost, almost, felt guilty but she held her head strong, Santana seeing this snarls. 'God your pathetic man-hands, you think we should give up our safety net just for you, yeah we love you, we've told you that, but I won't get ridiculed for no one.' Santana snaps, and as soon as she sees Rachel flinch away from her and Brittany move in a protective manner she snaps out of her anger and realises what she just said. She steps forward but stops.

'You know I expect that at school' Rachel says through tears 'Isn't that bad enough, I expect to be called horrible names by my girlfriend at school, but here, I shouldn't have to hear them, you're not meant to be like that, but you ruined it, and got I think you ruining my heart as well' Rachel says, she back towards the door. 'I'm going to Puck's part, I don't give two fucks if you come or not, but right now I can't look at you' then Rachel leaves, she doesn't look back and she doesn't see the regretful faces of her girlfriends.

Rachel drives home, getting changed and then going to the party where she hopes she can just escape from the pain she feels for just a little while.

Puck is the one to greet her happily, she smiles and waves and then walks to the kitchen to get a drink.

She downs two shots quickly and then starts drinking wine coolers and other random stuff she can find. Puck watches her worried, he tries to get the drinks from her at one point but she just snaps at him and he leaves her be, keeping an eye on her from a distance.

She starts to dance with some guys that are basically grinding up against her. Rachel just laughs and carries on dancing with them drunkenly.

Mike who had also been drinking, but not as bad as Rachel sees his friend, he shimmies over and dances with her, soon it's just them two, being a danced around, Tina hadn't wanted to go to this party so it was just Mike.

Rachel wraps her arms around his shoulders as Mike wraps his arms around her waist, they sway from side to side moving as one. Mikes drunken eyes scan over Rachel and he smiles, he hadn't really noticed before but 'Your beautiful Rachel' he says without much thinking, her eyes meeting his and she smiled dopily at him.

The all of a sudden their lips are fused together and they're stumbling drunkenly up into Puck's room, Puck having seen Rachel with Mike had moved his focus back to Lauren, but when he looked back to where they had been and they weren't there he panicked.

Quinn and Santana walked into the house then, followed closely by a still upset Brittany, Quinn and Santana smiled at Puck as if nothing was wrong, Brittany didn't even look up at him. He girls just drank for the night, they didn't even realise that Rachel was nowhere to be seen. Puck tries to tell them a couple of times but they don't properly listen to him.

The next morning Rachel wakes up, an arm slung over waist, it doesn't feel right, its heavy and big, the skin is rough and hairy, the body next to her was too hard, and there was something that shouldn't have been there as well. Rachel moved her head to the right and saw Mike there sleeping peacefully, Rachel gulped and tears sprang to her eyes as flashbacks of last night came into her mind.

She remembered Mike calling her beautiful, then they were kissing, then they were in Noah's room and on his bed, then clothes were off and everything felt so different, Rachel couldn't hold back the sob that escaped her throat. Mike stirred at the sound and he woke up to Rachel with her hand over her mouth, tears flowing from her eyes and the sheet not hiding what lay beneath.

Mike shifted so he had his arm back, Rachel sat up then and started looking for her clothes, She threw on her bra and top before breaking down, Mike had got his boxers on and moved to hug her.

'It will be okay Rachel, Tina and I know what you're going through remember, we will sit Tina down and explain what happened, you need to tell us what happened before the party to.'

Rachel cried harder and buried her head into Mike's chest. 'This is all my fault Mike, if I hadn't thrown myself at you and gotten so completely drunk'

Mike just let her sob and rubbed her back soothingly, he knew that it would take time, Rachel, Tina and Mike had grown close, they were best friends, Tina and Mike were the only people to know about the secret foursome, they know what Rachel gets put through, the hurt she feels and they hate it, Mike knows once they explain what happens Tina will be okay, yeah she'll be a little upset, that's understandable, but she will support Rachel, Mike knows something went on before the party, just because of how Rachel was acting last night.

After Rachel had stopped crying they got dressed in silence, they snuck past all the passed out people and then out and into Mike's car, they drove to his house where he called Tina for her to come over, so they could talk.

It was another hour before Tina turned up, it was filled with awkward and tense silence, Mike had tried to fix that, but it didn't really work, especially with the stress of what they were about to do over their heads.

Mike opened the door and let Tina in, taking her to the living room, as soon as Tina saw Rachel and the way she was acting she knew something was wrong, she sat down on the sofa across from the girl, she tried to smile reassuringly but she had a feeling she wasn't going to like what she was about to hear.

Rachel cleared her throat, getting the attention of the two Asians, they watch her and she begins to talk, she tells them about the fight before she went to the party and how her heart hurt so bad she felt like she's been stabbed several times, she could tell they weren't happy, their eyes displayed anger and sadness.

Rachel told them why she went to the party and got so drunk, she had just wanted to leave all those feelings behind, all the hurt and sadness, she felt like she couldn't handle anymore and so just drank until she could hardly feel anything. Her eyes flickered to Mike in the next bit. She explained how Mike had seen her dancing with two other lads, and had saved, they had danced together and then Mike had called her beautiful and she had finally felt like she was worth something, they had both been so drunk, so out of their minds, neither knew who had started it, and then they only remember waking up together in bed naked.

'I'm so sorry Tina, if I had been in my right mind and a little sober this would never of happened, I know you probably hate me, I hate myself, but I just, you deserved to know, I didn't want to hide it from you' Rachel said her head bowed as tears came through again.

Tina slid off of her sofa and knelt in front of Rachel. She wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back.

'It's okay Rachel, I understand, it was all a huge mistake, you weren't in the right head space, you were definitely drunk and you just wanted to feel wanted, needed and worth something, Mike was obviously drunk to and if you had both been in the right mind you would have stopped, I'm not mad, a upset and hurt, but in time I will heal, I know you two would never want to hurt me on purpose.' Tina explained and Rachel nodded.

The tiny girl sighed, she knew what she had to do next, she had to face her girlfriends.

'Will you two come with me to tell the other three girls?' Rachel asked.

The two Asians shared a look before nodding they drove to Rachel's house where she got showered and changed, she phoned Brittany, knowing the other two would be there and arranged for them to come over two hours later.

Rachel spent those two hours pacing, she was trying to think of how to explain to them what happened, she knows her girls will be furious, most likely break up with her before she could really explain, but hopefully she would at least be able to explain to Brittany and selvage anything left of their relationship.

The three girls turned up, letting themselves into the house and going to the living room, all three came to an abrupt stop when they saw Tina and Mike flanking Rachel.

Santana was about to start ranting but Rachel broke through.

'Sit down Santana' She said firmly leaving no room for argument, Santana's eyes widened but she sat down followed by the rest of the girls.

'Why are they here, are we going to have a meeting about why we should stop bullying you?' Santana asked with HBIC in place. Rachel smiled bitterly and then shrugged.

'They know Santana' she says simply.

'What do you mean?' Santana asked staring at the girl.

'I mean they know what we are, they found me in the choir room one day sobbing my eyes out and I told them what happened' Rachel explained. 'They know everything' she continues and locks eyes with each girl, all looking shocked, some anger in two sets of eyes.

'That's not why I called you here though' Rachel explained and looked down to her hands then to Mike and Tina.

'Go on then Rachel tell us' Santana snapped, Quinn waited nervously, biting her lip as she looked at the tiny brunette in front of her. Brittany waited patiently, she watched Rachel's reactions to things, but she couldn't bring herself to look in the girls eyes.

Rachel cleared her throat and started. 'Last night we had that fight, some things were said, upsetting things, I left and went to the party, I drank, anything and everything that I could get my hands on, at some point I started dancing with two guys, Mike came to rescue me, we were both off our heads, he said something so me, we ended up kissing and then we went to Noah's room-' that's all she got out before Santana jumped up with wide eyes.

'You slept with him?' Santana asked, her eyes were on fire, Rachel looked up and nodded her head. Santana pulled her hand back as if she was going to slap the girl but then she dropped it, she growled 'You filthy slut, you slept with someone else's boyfriend?' she seethed, she looked at Tina.

'How can you just sit there, with them?' she asked

'She explained everything to me, I know she wasn't in the right head space and they were clearly very drunk, they didn't keep it from me, actually coming and telling me straight away, like Rachel did with you, they didn't keep it a secret, yes it hurts, yes I'm upset, but I know they would never intentionally hurt me, like some people, and that they will make it up to me' Tina says, everyone is shocked by how confident the girl sounds, the girl just shrugs and then looks to Rachel smiling at her reassuringly.

'We are through!' Santana shouts grabbing Quinn and Brittany up, Brittany snatched her arm out of Santana's grasp, Santana's head snaps to her in surprise.

'You can speak for yourself Santana, and maybe Quinn to, but never speak for me, I know how many times you have hurt Rachel, I understand how she's feeling, so don't come all high and mighty cause Rachel made a mistake, this is as much your fault as anyone else's, I'm here to hear the rest of Rachel's explanation, you leave, cause that's what you always do, and take your follower with you.' Brittany snaps, her speech loses the anger as she goes through and then she sits down and stares at Rachel, Quinn and Santana staring at her in shock, before they close their mouths and leave.

Rachel locks her eyes with Brittany and then look at Tina and Mike, she smiles a small smile at them.

'Thank you for coming guys' She says they nod, she sees them to the door after Brittany asks if they can speak privately, they say their goodbyes before Rachel quickly goes back to Brittany. She sits across from the tall blonde and takes a breath in. Brittany just waits for her to continue.

'After Santana had said that stuff to me, I felt so hurt Britt, so worthless and unwanted, for the first time I couldn't even feel an ounce of love from them, it hurt so much I felt like I could of died, I wanted to forget it, the pain, the fight, the feeling of never properly being love, I drank, I drank anything I could get from the kitchen, it may have been stupid but it helped, I danced with those two lads, I say danced I mean they grinded against me, Mike he rescued me, he called me beautiful and it made me feel a little less worthless, and a little more wanted, I don't know who kissed who, neither of us do, but we did sleep together, got I wish I hadn't, I wasn't in the right mind, I was drunk and in pain, I was vulnerable and it was such a huge mistake, I will regret i for the rest of my life, please Britt if there is anything I can do, so you won't leave me to I'll do it' Rachel explains, she's in tears halfway through but carriers on. She jumps when strong arms wrap around her.

'I'm not leaving you Rach, I understand that it was a mistake, I understand that you were in pain and I understand you were drunk, I know that you needed to feel wanted, I know that Mike did that and I know Santana and Quinn was the cause of all of this.' Brittany said and placed a firm kiss on her temple.

It was a few weeks later, everyone knew Rachel had slept with Mike, the rest of glee club all blamed her, glaring at her when she walked in, they all knew about Rachel and Brittany, Brittany wouldn't even look at Santana and Quinn, Tina and Mike were the only other two people supporting the girl.

Brittany walked into Rachel's bathroom the girl was looking off into the distance, sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

'Have you done it?'

Rachel looked to her girlfriend with glazed eyes, she nodded, Brittany smiled softly at her and sits down with her.

Rachel had been getting sick in the mornings, it was coming up to four weeks since the incident, everything was back on track with Mike and Tina and they were still best friends, Brittany hadn't left Rachel's side, even after they had come out together.

'Mike and Tina are going to be here in a minute, I told them to let themselves in' Rachel nodded again, Brittany practically lived with her now, she loved it, having her there all the time, cuddling, kissing doing whatever they wanted, the only thing they haven't done is have sex, Rachel doesn't want to rush it with Brittany and she doesn't feel ready for it again yet, she feels she still needs to gain the blondes trust.

There was a knock on the open bathroom door, they looked to see Mike stood there with Tina by his side, they smiled and took a seat on the toilet, Tina on Mikes lap. They sit in silence once more; it gets interrupted by a tiny beep a couple of minutes later. Rachel stands up followed by Brittany, the blonde grabs hold of one of her hands as the tiny girl picks up the stick lying on the sink, she looks it over and her lips tremble, she puts it back down and curls herself into Brittany.

'I'm pregnant' she says in a tear stained voice. The rest of the group look at her with tears in their eyes before they all join in the group hug.

From that day Mike, Tina and Brittany all basically live in Rachel's house, only returning home when needed.

They didn't know what they were going to do, but they knew they were a family now and they were all going to help Rachel. They were already starting to love the child growing inside the diva's stomach, they had bought mini outfits in natural colours, they had all obviously come to the decision the baby was staying with them.

The one day Rachel came into glee, everyone was there, she got scowls and insults thrown her way, she got sympathy from a couple. Brittany smile at the young girl as she walked to Mr Schue, they exchanged words, they watched as Mr Schue's facial expressions changed from shocked, sympathy a little bit of anger and then understanding. Then he nodded and walked with Rachel to the middle of the room.

Rachel cleared her throat, she got eye roles and confused looks. She looked at her tiny family, they all looked like they wanted to join her up there, she just shook her head and faced the rest of the group.

'All of you here, were meant to be my friends.' Rachel starts off 'we were meant to be a family and support each other no matter what, I made a huge mistake, I so deeply regret it, the guilt lingers everyday and yet I am so lucky for the support I get, because I honestly do not deserve it' there were grunts of agreement 'but none of you listened to my version if the story, you all listened to the rumours, you never asked what had actually happened, I didn't force anyone into anything, it takes two to tango, as everyone says, you all excepted Quinn again when it turned out to be Puck as the father of her child,' Rachel explains and looks around, there were nods, she continued 'That night, I was so upset, I was in pain, I had been hurt emotionally, my head was scrambled, the people who did they know who they are, I went to the party and drank, I got very, very, very drunk, I danced with two random guys, then Mike came over and helped me, he called me beautiful and for once I actually felt like I was worth something, like I was wanted, we don't know who started the kiss but we know we both continued it, and we know how we woke up, I'm working so hard to make it up to Tina and Brittany, and they have forgiven me, you guys, you continue you to judge like you're the lord himself, but you're not, you've all made mistake, Kurt and the makeover he gave me, the bullying Santana and Quinn put me through, every single one of you have regrets, but you all sit there and judge me like your innocent, I can't take it anymore, you were all meant to be there in my time of need, you just through me out in the cold, so earlier this week I made a decision,' Rachel looked at everyone, they looked, upset, ashamed, Quinn and Santana looked angry, she cleared her throat and continued 'I'm leaving New Directions' she raised her hand when people went to speak. 'I feel it's the best thing to do, I can't continue like this, it's too much stress and I can't handle it right now.' Rachel says, then nods, grabs her stuff and leaves the choir room in silence. The silence lasted a matter of minutes before it was broken.

'Oh yeah, of course she would runaway, get some sympathy for her, god she is so pathetic, talking about stress what's it gonna do make her pass out?'

'Actually it could harm the baby' Mike and Tina snapped in sync, everyone looked over shocked. The three members of Rachel's tiny family stood up and to the front. 'Oh yeah that's right, Rachel's pregnant, we all know, we were there when she got the test result, and we are helping and supporting her, Tina forgave us, we've moved on from all of this, it's you lot that have been dragging it out, can't you see what it's doing to her? She's had to give up something she loves because of all of you.' Mike snaps, then he looks at Quinn and Santana 'You know she wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you two, to scared to come out about the relationship you al head, well guess what I just did it for you, you call her pathetic and selfish have you looked in the mirror lately? She thought you loved her, she thought you wanted and cared for her, if you did you would have come out, been proud about your relationship, yeah I understand you were scared and it would have been hard but still, you covered up by bullying Rachel, that is not the way to go, you hurt her, caused her so much pain, she has come to T an I so many times sobbing her eyes out because of you she does this one thing, a huge mistake she was drunk, not in her right mind, we BOTH were, what's you excuse, oh wait I'm sorry you never needed one, if anyone is at fault here and to be blamed it's you two, Rachel's paid her price for her mistakes, you two, you haven't, not really,' Mike says and then without a word he leaves the room leaving stunned students in their seats and Tina and Brittany to follow him

Santana and Quinn let everything sink in, finally coming to their sense, finally realising their mistakes, they jump up and run out the door and to their car, getting in and speeding to Rachel's house.

They see the girl having an argument with a tearful Brittany, they scan the scene and see a bag packed and next to the diva's feet, Rachel pulls Brittany into a hug, they can see she's crying also. They jump out the car as Rachel grabs the bag and makes her way to her own, Brittany following her.

'What's going on?' Santana asks, drawing attention to her, Brittany face contorts into anger.

'This is your fault, you had to be mean, and now she's leaving, because of you' and then she goes back to Rachel.

'Leaving? What? Rachel?' Quinn stutters out.

'I can't handle it anymore, looking into your face and seeing the anger, I just, it's too bad' Rachel says putting her bag in the car. Santana grabs onto her.

'Rachel please, we're sorry for what we've said, what we've done, we'll make it up to you, we understand this was a mistake, just please don't leave us.' Santana exclaims.

Rachel stops and looks at the tearful girl's 'I loved you, I know Brittany loves me, but you, did you ever truly love me?' Rachel asks.

'God I loved you so much it hurt, I still love you, whenever I see your face my world brightens, whenever I hear you voice I get butterflies, whenever you smile or laugh my heart tugs and squeezes, whenever we hug and I smell you my knees go weak, whenever we kiss my head goes fuzzy and whenever we make love, my body it goes into overload with all the emotions, I can't control anything' Santana tells her, her eyes desperate and full of honesty.

Rachel looked to Quinn, her eyes were shining with unshed tears, she could see just in Quinn's eyes that she felt the same as the Latina. Brittany moves forward and wraps her arms around the fragile girl.

'We need you to stay, Mike and Tina need you here, I need you, we're going to raise this baby, all of us our tiny family, so please, just stay.' Brittany whimpers, Rachel slumps forward, tears falling her mind a blur. She pulls out of Brittany's arms, the girl whimpers again and tries to pull her back. Rachel grabs her bag out of the car and locks it, she looks up at the girls, relief shows on their faces Rachel walks to them and Brittany hugs her tight, the other two stood their awkward until Rachel signals for them to come into the hug as well.

Rachel laughs when Tina and Mike run out of the house to join the hug.

That's how the cochanfaberrittan family was born. They were themselves in school, and found no one would actually mess with them because of Mike and Santana crazy ass ninja fighting skills. The girls started to patch things up, slowly becoming the special foursome again, and the tiny family all got on great, they worked well together, Rachel rejoined New Directions after everything was sorted out, and soon friendships were built and stabilised

Rachel had a tiny girl with her eyes and her father's nose and caramel skins, the tiny family all live in Rachel's house and help raise the young girl.

Eva, chosen by Mike and Tina, Lilly, chosen by Rachel and Brittany, Berry-Chang.

The rest of New Directions soon found themselves wrapped around the tiny girl's finger as well as the girl's parents and family.

The end

**Hey guys I hoped you like it, would appreciate it if you reviewed, they are what keeps me going, and please don't be shy if you have any ideas, then go ahead and share :D**

**REVIEW! :D**


	4. Mario Kart

**Hey guys I know it's taken me a while to update but I am back, blame my friend she's the one that pushed me off the wall. I want to thank everyone who takes the time to read these oneshots and everyone who had reviewed them it mean a lot so please keep doing it :D **

**I do NOT own glee, I do however own the mistakes within this oneshot which I apologise for now.**

**ENJOY!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Mario Kart**

'Rach!' was shouted through the house as an excited Latina ran in 'RACHEL!' she shouted again.

'Jesus babe no need to bring down the house I'm right here' Rachel said from next to her, Santana turned to her with a face that made her look like she was extremely high on... sugar? 'Ah crap Puck let you eat candy again didn't he' Rachel said as she walked away from her highly fidgety girlfriend.

'No... well yeah, but that isn't it, guess what he let me borrow from him, which is rather amazing cause he doesn't normally let it out of his sight, but then i told him you didn't know what it was and he said that i simply had to show you, he sounded pretty gay when he said it though which is funny and then he unplugged it and gave it to me and now I'm and your here and you have to see it Rachel it's like completely awesome and a must see thing, please'

'Jesus your sounding like me when I'm at school, just stop talking yes you can show me, you can do whatever the hell you want just shut up.' Rachel said and rolled her eyes as she walked into the living room and sat down. Santana practically ran into the room and sat down next to the TV and started plugging something in, Rachel sighed, she knew what this meant, only one thing could get Santana like this, video games, Rachel waited patiently and then Santana moved back and looked at her master piece. 'So what is it?' Rachel asked.

'It's a Nintendo 64 with a Mario Kart as well, you have to have a go with me, there's even two controllers, please Rachel, it's like the bestest game ever and you will so enjoy it you have to have a go I don't want to play it on my own, it's so much more fun if you play it with me cause then it won't be just you watching me play, and you haven't tried this one yet, maybe it will go better than all the other times and games you've tried to play so-'

'Okay Santana shut up! I will play with you just stop talking, I can't keep up' Rachel exclaimed eyeing her rambling, excited girlfriend wearily. Santana clapped and jumped straight at Rachel who shrieked in fear. Santana settled next her and handed her a controller.

'You're going to be player two, cause I am always player one and you don't know what you're doing.' Santana told her exactly like how a child would. Rachel just nodded and let her girlfriend carry on, Santana turned on the TV and changed it to the correct channel and the happily went through the menu, Rachel watched her girlfriend do this and her attention started two dwindle and her mind wondered to the many other things she could be doing right now, she was snapped out of her thoughts as her girlfriend nudged her... hard, she looked to Santana who was watching her expectantly and then she looked at the TV screen, apparently you had to pick some character, Rachel sighed and went for the only girl on the screen that she could see.

She heard a gasp next to her and rolled her eyes, looking to her girlfriend who was now wearing a scowl. 'What's wrong?' Rachel asked as she took in Santana's now moody features.

'You cannot be her, she's mine, I'm always her when I play with Puck' Santana says her moody eyes now on Rachel.

'Yes Santana, but you aren't playing with Puck now, so how about I be the girl with blonde hair and you chose someone different like the green lizard thing'

'Yoshi is a dinosaur and her name is Peach, god you don't even know her name, you can't be her.' Santana exclaimed angrily and tried to snatch Rachel's controller, Rachel moved quickly and scowled at her girlfriend.

'I don't care what Yoshi is and I don't care what her name is, I am playing this for you so I can be who I want, stop acting like a five year old child Santana' Rachel shouted her eyes ablaze as her girlfriend continued trying to climb over her and to the controller. 'You know what fine, be Peach for Christ sake' Rachel yelled and gave Santana her controller, Santana smiled in victory and unselected the character and put player two as the weird green alien thing called Yoshi. She went to give Rachel the controller back only to notice the girl wasn't there, she looked around and listened to see if Rachel had gone to get them a drink or something when she saw a note on the seat. She moved over and picked up the note. She read it quickly.

_All I wanted was to spend time with my girlfriend, have some fun, I even let you do what you wanted to do cause at the end of the day I just wanted us to be together, but what do you do, you get all huffy over a stupid character, I'm sorry okay, you have fun on your own I'm going out for a run, and don't expect to be sleeping in my bed tonight, you really upset me Santana I hope the stupid blonde was worth it. _

Santana rolled her eyes at her girlfriends dramatics and then her head snapped to the stairs as she heard someone coming down them, Rachel was there in her running clothes, she didn't even spare Santana a look, she walked straight out the door and let it close behind her. Santana slumped in her chair, she had just wanted to play the game with Rachel to and share something she loved with her, she hadn't meant to upset the girl, Peach wasn't worth having Rachel upset with her, she wished she could go back in time and undo what had just happened.

She looked at the screen and the waiting players ready to have their race, she sighed and turned it off, she didn't really want to play it without Rachel, it had been the whole point in getting it from Puck, she even let him have some of her comics to borrow while she had it, she got up and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, she looked into the fridge to see that there wasn't much to eat either.

She walked back to the living room and sat down the silence of the house now taunting her and the sugar high and the excitement that had filled her before was now gone, half an hour later Rachel came in panting, hot and sweaty, Santana always loved it when she looked like that even after such a hard work out she looked beautiful. She watched as the diva walked past the living room not even looking in on her and she walked straight into the kitchen to get a drink.

Santana jumped up and walked straight after her. 'There isn't any food in the fridge' Santana told the tiny girl, Rachel just nodded. 'I thought we could order in, Chinese or something.' Santana tried again to get a response from her angry girlfriend.

'I'm not really that hungry San, order what you want I'm going to go for a shower' Rachel said, she took a big gulp of the water she had in her hand and then placed it on the side and walked over to where Santana stood.

'Did you have a good time on the Nintendo?' Rachel asked, she seemed to genuinely want to know and Santana shook her head, Rachel raised an eyebrow, 'Why not?' she asked and scanned her girlfriends face.

'I got it so I could play with you, I acted like a stupid child who wasn't getting their way and I made you angry with me, all I had wanted was to share something with you that was important to me but I ended up pushing you away by it, I didn't want that to happen, after you left I sat there looking at the characters and realised that Peach hadn't been worth making you upset I turned off the game and was going to make dinner but there isn't anything in, I'm sorry Rach' Santana explained.

Rachel smiled softly at her. 'I wanted to play the game with you because you were so excited, I know it's something you love, I've tried different games and have always sucked but I always enjoyed spending time with you whilst playing them, next time if you want to be a character just tell me or ask, it wouldn't have been a problem' Rachel told her and Santana looked down guiltily.

'I really am sorry Rachel' Santana said, Rachel lifted her head up and smiled softly.

'I know' she said 'now I'm going for my shower, you order food and we'll see where we end up after' Rachel said.

Santana beamed at her and nodded 'Okay' she made her way to the phone to order some Chinese, Rachel started to make her way up stairs 'Hey Rae?' Santana asked.

'Yeah?' was Rachel's response.

'Do I still have to sleep on the sofa?' Santana asked hoping for a no.

'Yeah' Rachel said chuckling 'You still need to be punished' Rachel told her and then the shower was on and Rachel was singing full blast, Santana smiled and laughed and then got to ordering the food.

After Rachel's shower she walked down in the sweat pants and tank top that she sleeps, her hair up in a messy bun and no makeup on, Santana smiled at the girl as she sat down in the living room, the door bell rang soon after signalling food. Santana go the door while Rachel got everything she needed from the kitchen. They sat in the living room and ate in silence, once they had finished Rachel sat back in the chair and let out a breath, Santana places her plate down and looks over at Rachel, then sliding off the sofa and onto her knees she shuffles her way to the brunette, Rachel watched in amusement as her girlfriend made her way to her.

Once Santana stopped Rachel raised an eyebrow at her and smiled amusedly. Rachel waits and watches the Latina for what she wants; she has an inkling but may be surprised instead.

Santana brought her hands up and clasped them in front of her in a begging position and then looked up to the tiny brunette with pleading eyes.

'Rachel, will you please do me the honour of playing Mario Kart with me, please?' Santana asked, Rachel looked at her and Santana could see the hesitance in the brown orbs, 'I will even let you be the amazing Princess Peach as long as you just do me the honour of playing the game with me please?' Santana pleaded once more, Rachel bit her lip and looked deep into the pleading eyes of her girlfriend and then she nodded and she watched her girlfriend's eye alight with and she was off her knees and turning on the TV and games in a flurry, Rachel chuckled to herself and had known she had made the right decision.

They played on the game for over an hour and a half because the first half an hour was just Rachel learning how to play the, as she put it, stupid game. Rachel looked at Santana's giddy smile and knew that the annoyance of the playing the game was worth seeing the smile on her girlfriends face.

In the end Rachel gave up and just decided to drive round for the fun of it and not race at all, she hadn't really been noticing that she was overtaking people at all, or that she was doing fairly well, it was only when she heard Santana shout:

'RACHEL YOU GOT SECOND!' She jumped and looked up to her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow, Santana looked proud, happy, excited and well some other emotions she couldn't quite place. Santana looked at her and smiled again 'You got second Rae, that was amazing how did you do it?'

'Uh I don't know to be honest, I just decided I wasn't doing very well so stopped trying and decided to drive round I don't remember overtaking anyone' Rachel said starting to understand a bit more. Santana smiled at her and jumped a little in her seat and set up the next race, they played for another half an hour and then they turned it off.

Rachel got up and smiled kissing Santana softly and then walking to the door, 'I'll see you in the morning then?' Rachel asked Santana sighed and nodded glumly, Rachel smiled a little to herself and then left the room, she got ready and lay in bed after turning the light off, she closed her eyes and breathed, her bed felt empty especially with no arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes after not being able to drift off she looked at the clock only forty five minutes had passes, she sighed and slipped out of her bed and padded as quiet as possible to her door, she had left it open a crack so that she wouldn't make any noise, she snuck down the stairs and looked into the living room.

Santana was lay on the large sofa with a blanket pulled over her and a pillow under her head, her breathing was soft and even, Rachel smiled at the sight of her beautiful girl before her, she snuck over to the sofa and softly lifted the blanket up and slid underneath it, she snuggled into Santana who automatically wrapped an arm around her, Rachel sighed contently and started to drift off when a muffled voice sounded.

'You know the whole point of me being down here was so this couldn't happen' she heard from Santana.

'Shh' is all she said in response.

'I'm just saying that it wasn't a very good punishment' Santana said.

'Shh'

'Really shouldn't we just go up to your room?' Santana said with a fond smile on her face.

'No now shh otherwise I'm going to withhold' Rachel threatened and Santana stopped talking, they both snuggle closer together and fall asleep.

Rachel for some reason dreams of a weird green alien lizard kidnapping Santana who was in a pink dress and she ran after them in a red hat and dungarees.

Santana however was dreaming, well you probably know what Santana dreams of.

**Hey guys I hope you liked it, just a weird idea that came to me so I thought I would get out there for you.**


	5. Car accidents and I love yous

**Hey guys, another request through, keep them coming :D**

**I hope you all liked the last one, okay so another Faberrittana one-shot, Rachel tells her girlfriends her concerns and they get into an argument, Rachel leaves but what happens when Santana and the other two chase after her.**

**Would love it if you could review they really do mean a lot to me.**

**I do NOT own glee, I do however own the mistakes within this fic which I apologise for now :D**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Rachel walked into the bedroom of Santana one of her girlfriend's, yep you heard correctly girlfriend's as in plural, she actually had three, yes that is three, Brittany, Quinn and Santana. They were amazing girlfriends, well most of the time, no one knew about their relationship, actually no one even knew that Rachel got on with the girls, they all thought the three girls hated Rachel, I know strange right, because they are girlfriends after all, you would think they would be proud to show their love, was it love?

Rachel didn't know at all, the three girls hadn't told her if they loved her, sometimes she just felt like she was there for sex, the three girls had been together a few months or so before she had joined them, the only reason she was involved was because of Brittany, at the start anyway, the girl had taken a fascination to her, she had been invited over and then well things had escalated and well she had become the fourth member, they had been together for half a year now, Rachel didn't tell them how she felt because she really didn't know how they felt towards her, however she knew how they felt towards each other, it was fairly obvious to be honest.

Rachel walked into the room to see her girlfriends all sat on Santana's bed watching TV, they didn't really notice Rachel had entered and Rachel sighed defeated and nodded to herself, they had never really treated her like part of the group, not really, she had never felt accepted by them properly, maybe the best thing to do would be to leave them and move on with someone else.

Santana looked to her when she noticed the movement out the corner of her eye, she smiled softly when she saw the tiny brunette stood halfway to the bed, she raised an eyebrow as the tiny girl's hands fidgeted and she looked down at the floor with an unreadable expression on her face, Santana sat up straighter not having a good feeling about this, Quinn and Brittany noticed and looked to her and then where her attention was and they noticed the tiny girls stance as well, they sat up from their positions and gave Rachel their full attention.

'You okay Rach?' Santana asked, biting her lip as she took in the way the diva stood away from them instead of coming closer, she saw Rachel swallow a couple of times and blink a few more before a quiet voice she had never heard from the brunette sounded.

'Are you guys ashamed of me?' Rachel asked still not looking at them.

'What?' Quinn asked having not quite heard Rachel, but Santana had and she sat there stunned.

'I said, are you guys ashamed of me?' Rachel said a little louder but still in the same voice as before.

'Why would you ask that Rachel?' Brittany asked.

'Well it's just that you don't want anything to do with me at school, you don't even let people know we actually get on, even as acquaintances, not even the glee club knows, but you three, you get to talk in school and hang out, you get to spend time together but I have to sit on the sidelines' Rachel tells them and they all look stunned at her, she continues because she needs to get it out. 'It hurts you know, sometimes I don't even think you have genuine feelings for me and I'm just here for you to use for sex or for your own entertainment where as between you three you can see the love that flows from one to the other, I don't feel that, not at all, maybe it would be better if I just left?' Rachel finished, the last bit was said as a question because really she didn't know whether that was what should be done.

'What do you mean if you just left?' Santana said in a calm voice but her eyes showed her emotions, pain, hurt and a little anger.

'Well if I left you guys could carry on, you three could stay together and pretend that I was never a part of this,' Rachel explained her eyes filling up with tears at the thought of leaving the girl's she loved, yes she loved them, she had long before they had gotten together, long before any of this happened, but now, now it hurt too much, if it isn't going to change then she can't carry on with it.

'You can't just leave, god Rachel, you think we can just start talking to you and the school would be alright with it, don't be so stupid, our reps would plummet, why are you so fucking selfish' Santana snapped out getting off the bed, she stopped when she saw Rachel stepping away and flinch a little in fear. Was Rachel scared of her? Did she think she was going to hurt her? What the fuck? Santana couldn't help but think as she saw what had just happened.

'You think I'm being selfish? I get hurt every day by the girls I fucking care about, I even let you do it to me so that no one would find out, but I'm the selfish one, and yet guess who just told me that her rep was more important than her girlfriend, oh that's right it was you Santana so do not come the selfish bullshit with me' Rachel told her she finally looked up and Santana was surprised by the fire that was in her eyes, Rachel had really had enough now, she couldn't take being hurt anymore and Santana saying that and basically saying her rep was more important than she would ever be was really the last straw. Rachel looked at all three girls who looked stunned at her outburst, 'I've had enough Santana, I can't take anymore, I can't take any more pain or hurt, so you can carry on bullying me and ignoring me at school, but you're going to be being ignored outside of school by me, cause we really are over, I don't deserve this shit so yeah I'm sorry that the girl's I care about screwed me over but right now I'm going to do a selfish thing and think about me and my heart before you brake me more then you already have' and with that Rachel backed out of the room and out of the door, running down the stairs and out onto the street, she started to run down the street to her house.

It took a minute for Santana to snap out of her shock before she practically fell over running after the tiny girl, god Rachel can run fast. She got down the stairs and through the door, she could hear footsteps behind her and knew that her two blonde girlfriends were following. She ran out and looked both way down the street she saw a tiny figure running to her right and started sprinting, she moved to the road instead of the pavement so she could cut Rachel off, as she got closer she definitely knew that it was Rachel.

She was so focussed on Rachel she didn't realise there was a car speeding her way, the guy in the car dropped his ipod, growling he bent down to get it keeping his foot on the accelerator.

'SAN!' Quinn screamed, trying to tell her.

Rachel looked to her right and saw what was happening she looked between the car and Santana with wide eyes.

'SANTANA!' Brittany shouted and Santana finally looked around and saw the car approaching her, Santana froze her eyes wide as the car came closer and closer to her, then all of a sudden she was on the floor, she caught herself with her hands, she heard a cry behind her and then a squeal of the brakes and a thud, Santana closed her eyes before slowly turning around, she opened her eyes to see Rachel lay on the floor where she should have been, the tiny girl looked in so much pain, she rushed over, she knelt down and didn't know what to do, Rachel looked up to her and struggled with her breathing.

Quinn and Brittany rushed over to them and both were on their knees in a second as they tried to help Rachel, they heard a car door open behind them and some swearing and then a voice behind them they all recognised.

'Oh shit!' Quinn looked up and saw a fearful Karofsky looking back at her. Quinn pulled out her phone and dialled, other people were coming out of their houses after seeing what had happened, one guy was a doctor so started to help Rachel as Quinn was on the phone.

'l-l-love y-you g-irls' came a raspy voice and all three girls looked down to see Rachel's pained eyes flickering from all of them.

Santana's eyes filled with tears and placed a hand softly on the girl trying hard not to hurt her.

'We love you to Rach, we were never ashamed of you, we were just scared you didn't feel the same way, we were scared of what it could of done to all of us if we admitted to everyone what we were' Santana said 'But Rachel we do love you, all three of us, please stay with us Rach please' Santana said pleasingly, Brittany was sobbing and stroking Rachel's hair, she couldn't quite talk at the moment and Quinn was still on the phone, she still had tears coming down her cheeks though.

Rachel tried to nod but she winces and the guy tells her not to move 'I-I-I'll s-st-stay with y-ou' Rachel tells them as she struggles to take in a lung full of air, they hear sirens from the ambulance and the girls share some hope.

Rachel's loaded into the ambulance as Karofsky is taken to the police station, the three girls ride behind the ambulance in a different police car.

Once in the waiting room the two blondes watched their Latina girlfriend pace, the rest of the club and Mr Schue had been notified by Quinn and were due to turn up soon, they still hadn't heard anything about Rachel and her condition though.

They heard some noise and then frantic looking members of New Directions came running through the door and into the waiting room, they all swarmed to the three girls asking for answers, Quinn could see the anger building in Santana and waited for her to explode.

'WILL YOU SHUT UP!' Santana shouted and they instantly quieted 'You're not even worried about Rachel, you just want the gossip you want to know what fucking happened, well how about you actually worry about her because she's our teammate, she is also a friend to all of us and a shoulder to lean on so how about you stop wanting gossip and asking question and shut up and sit down,'

The whole New Directions look stunned and shameful and they all sit down and stay quiet, it lasted five minutes until Kurt burst needing to know.

'What happened? How come you three are involved?'

Santana glared at him a face full of disgust as she looked at him and Kurt backed down, she wasn't really angry them...well maybe a little, but she was more angry at herself and her blonde girlfriends, because if they had been truthful and not cared about their reputation so much their girlfriend wouldn't have been in this situation, Santana looked at her teammates and sighed.

'Rachel got hit by a car which was being driven by Karofsky' Santana explained.

'What? But how? And why were you there?' Mercedes asked a little stunned.

'Rachel was over my house when we got into an argument, she ran out of my house, we ran after her and I was running in the road, I didn't see the car coming my way, Quinn and Britt did they shouted me, I saw it too late and froze I thought I was a gonner but then I was shoved out of the way the car still hit someone though and it turned out to be Rachel, she had obviously seen the car to and had pushed me out of the way.' Santana told them, they all looked at her shocked and she nodded before going back to pacing.

'What was Rachel over yours house for? Why did you argue?' Kurt asked eagerly.

'None of your fucking business' Santana snapped and everyone was quiet again.

An hour later and a doctor came in to the waiting room.

'Rachel Berry?' he said and Quinn, Santana and Brittany shot up in answer. The doctor walked over to them and smiled at them. 'She's a very lucky girl, it could of been so much, she escaped with a bad concussion, a broken left arm and wrist, two fingers broken on her right hand and 7 ribs broken, her right leg is also severely sprained and has been put in a cast to keep it safe, other than that she has bad bruising and cuts but nothing else wrong with her. She is a sleep at the moment but if all goes well she can go home in three to four days' the doctor told them and they all sighed in relief and Santana thanked the doctor who told her only a couple of visitors at a time, Santana nodded and passed the message, Tina, Mercedes and Artie saw Rachel first followed by Kurt, Puck and Finn, the others didn't go in except for Mr Schue, the three girls decided to wait until last and then went to see the tiny diva.

When they walked in they all stopped abruptly and looked at the fragile looking girl in the hospital bed, Santana held back tears where as the other girls couldn't quite stop them. They all stepped to the brunette's side and placed a soft hand where they could but they did it so they wouldn't hurt her, or they tried not to hurt her.

They had to go home at night but they came back every day just to check on her, Rachel had woken the next morning but was tired and in and out of sleep, the doctor said it might have been an effect of morphine and hitting her head.

The second day Rachel was more awake but still tired, her body was soar and aching and she winced when she tried to move, she was still amazed that nothing else was wrong with her except the injuries she had, she felt like she had been hit by a truck. Brittany had brought in Quaver the yellow duck Rachel had given her she had smiled at the thought and kept it in her left hand even with the cast in the way.

The third day Rachel was definitely more awake, and restless, she had to keep changing positions almost every hour otherwise she would become bored and frustrated, Quinn brought her some magazines and some vegan chocolate to snack on without the nurses seeing, she had been grateful even if the puzzles in them had only taken two hours to do and there had been eight of them, she smiled at her girlfriends who stayed by her side when they could, the doctors noticed she was always brighter and happier with them around and that she stopped fidgeting so much.

The fourth day Rachel had been was definitely the worst, she had gotten the wheelchair she needed because she couldn't have crutches because of her cast and broken fingers, she had almost leapt out of the bed at the thought of leaving the hospital, the nurses had to hold her back so she didn't do herself any more damage, she was told that she had to wait for her girlfriends, who she had been able to bribe into going to school, to return. She sighed and slumped into the bed and hummed for a little while, she picked at the horrible lunch that they had tried to give her but in the end settled for the vegan stuff Santana had smuggled to her, she smiled as Quavers stood guard on her leg.

As soon as her girlfriends had turned up the nurse was yet again by her side as she was held down, she huffed but understood, she had been about to jump off of the bed once more. Santana walked over and picked her up happily, setting her into the wheel chair, Rachel sighs and lets herself be pushed through doors with her arm in the sling. When she gets outside she takes a lung full of fresh air and breaths it out as if taking a drag from a cigarette.

'God this air is so much better than the air in there' she murmurs slightly to herself but she hears her girlfriend's chuckle and know they heard her as well.

It's a couple of more days until she is allowed back to school by which time she has the hang of controlling her wheelchair with taped fingers and a cast, she smiles when she rolls into the school building and greets her friends, they all smile at her and they walk to the choir room to meet Mr Schue for the welcome back thing they were going to throw for Rachel. She wheels herself in and places herself in the front row, the chairs are empty beside her and really she doesn't expect anyone to sit next to her. She hears a scrape across the floor and then both of her sides are taken up, her right is taken up by Santana and her left side is taken by Quinn who has Brittany sitting next to her with a pout, Rachel smiled at her girls and then gets herself comfortable in her chair, sliding down in it a little. Mr Schue walks out from his office five minutes later with highly amusing sex hair.

'Mr Schue?' Rachel says he looks to her.

'Yes Rachel? It's nice to have you back by the way' Mr Schue tells her with a genuine smiled.

'Glad to hear it, although I think you should know, Miss Pillsbury's lipstick does not suit you at all, you need a lighter shade' Rachel says with and amused smile, Mr Schue blushes and wipes his mouth franticly while everyone laughs.

It's another few week before Rachel is out of her wheel chair and her right fingers are unstrapped, she's walking with a support cast to help her legs for a little longer, her ribs still ache and her arms in a cast but that' about it, the only thing that is different is that Rachel hasn't been singing much, for two reasons, one her ribs her when she tries so she decided to give them time to fully heal and until then she sits and listens to everyone else and two, she wants everyone else to take the spotlight and let their talent shine, everyone needs to have ago people only live once, if that's what you believe in, and Rachel almost lost her chance to shine again, she doesn't want that for everyone else, of course she still whisper sang to herself as she went around her business, she just shook her head if she felt a solo was right for someone else.

She was walking... well hobbling, down the hallway to the choir room when she felt a soft hand grab hers and entwine their fingers, Rachel looked to her right and saw Santana smiling softly at her, she raised an eyebrow when the girl didn't show any sign of letting her hand go.

'San what are you doing? People are going to see us' Rachel said looking around, she knew the girls were still nervous about showing how they feel. Santana shrugged at her and squeezed her hand tighter just in case she decided to slip her hand out.

'I don't care anymore Rach, I almost lost you and I couldn't of handled that, losing you would mean a part of my world destroyed, I'm not scared anymore, I love you and I know you love me, I'm not ashamed of that and nothing or no one is going to make me hide that.'

'I won't hide either Rachel, I'm proud of being with you, being in love with you, it's about time people knew it' Quinn said turning up, she would of taken Rachel's spare hand but Brittany beat her to the punch.

'I always wanted to show I loved, but I was nervous to, I thought you might not say it back, when you told us, it meant the world to all of us, we all love you Rachel, I love you, you mean a lot to me the same as San and Quinn and that's why I'm happy we aren't hiding anymore, cause I know that now we can be free and be ourselves and who ever messes with us can go fuck themselves cause I ain't going to let us hide no more' Brittany says and shocks them all because she's normally the quiet and innocent one.

Rachel starts to laugh off the shock, Santana and Quinn following, Brittany walked with them confused, but she smiled at hearing and seeing her girls laugh again. They all walk into glee as happy as can be, even though the rest of the club want to know what it is that made them so happy , they didn't want to destroy the mood and so instead they stayed out of it, even when Rachel leant her head on Santana's shoulder and Brittany kissed the tiny diva on the cheek.

**Hey guys I hope you liked it, would appreciate it if you reviewed and let me know what you think, keep the requests coming they are fab.**


	6. Didge

**Hey guys I hope you liked the last few one shots, yet another request keep em coming, cause I love em.**

**Rachel walks into glee with a two year old on her hip, Santana is stunned, who is the child? And why is it that Tina, Mike, Quinn and Mr Schue know the kid?**

**I want to thank everyone who had taken the time to read and review all my one shots, it means a lot to me and definitely keeps me writing, if there are any requests you would like me to do please let me know.**

**I do NOT own glee, I do however own the mistakes with in this story, which I apologise for now.**

**ENJOY! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Didge**

Rachel is happy sitting with glee up at lunch time eating her salad when a text message comes through and makes her phone vibrate, she sighs at the now all too familiar feeling, she bets with herself, she already knows that she's won, she already knows what the text is about. She pulls out a non-bedazzled phone, to the surprise of most of the glee club, who were now watching her having heard the sigh and seen the roll of the eyes she had given. She clicked a few buttons and opened up a text.

**Rachel change of plans we're leaving early so you need to get home now- Sebastian**

Rachel grits her teeth and then chews her bottom lip in frustration and then stands up, gathering all of her things, she says her goodbyes to her teammates and then shares a look with Tina, Mike and Quinn, who had already figured what was going on out, but had now gotten the confirmation they needed, all three sighed in unison as they see that look in her eyes again. She leaved without a word after that, she doesn't miss the curious look a certain Latina sent her way however.

Rachel was gone for the rest of the day, surprising some of the glee club further, most thinking she had just gone to practice a song or something. When glee club rolls around and people walk in to see the usual chair Rachel occupies empty they are all pretty certain that hell has indeed frozen over. Mr Schue walks in five minutes later and looks around the room, something was different, some was missing, it was to quiet, he looks to a certain seat and frowns.

'Where's Rachel?' he asks his eyes going to a certain blonde and an Asian couple, Mike looks from Tina to Quinn and then turns to Mr Schue and answers for everyone.

'Rachel left at lunch Mr Schue, after she got a text message' Mike explains to him, Mr Schue sighs and understanding crosses face and gives a small defeated nod, then he claps his hands and continues on with the meeting, they get ten minutes in when there's a knock at the door, everyone stops and watches as it opens and reveals a certain diva, she was stood with there with what looked to be a two year old girl in her arms, she looks in and smiles tiredly at Mr Schue, he nods and smiles at her sympathetically.

'Sorry I'm late Mr Schue, Sebastian and Joseph had to leave earlier than originally planned' Rachel told him with an eye roll, she looked down at the girl in her arms and smiled when she realised the infant was fast asleep. Rachel steps into the room and then walks to where Quinn is sitting, Mike and Tina were sat behind her.

'Quinn would you mind taking her for me?' Rachel asked the blonde, shocking all but three people in the room, Quinn nodded happily and took the tiny girl with a smile.

'So Didge it joining us for today?' Tina asked from behind, her eyes soft and on the sleeping form of the baby, a soft smile played at her lips, Rachel sat down heavily and tiredly in her seat. She nodded at the Asian sat behind her and wiped a hand across her face tiredly.

'Yeah, no babysitters at such short notice' Rachel explained and gave them a defeated shrug.

'Hold up, who the hell is this girl?' Santana snapped, Rachel had been avoiding eye contact with her since she had entered the room, just as she asked the tiny girl jumped awake, a sent filled her nose and it wasn't Rachel. The tiny girls eyes filled with tears and then she let out a cry.

'Mommy!' the tiny girl wailed and all of the rooms attention snapped to the tiny brunette in Quinn's arms, Quinn tried to calm her down as she rubbed the girls back.

'Mommy!' the girl cried once more, Rachel bit her lip and then placed a hand into the tiny outstretched one, she hated seeing the little girl in front of her cry.

'I'm right here Bridget, don't worry baby girl, Aunty Quinn's holding you' Rachel told the small infant, her voice soft and soothing as her thumb rubbed the back of the girls hand soothingly.

Bridget looked at Rachel with tear filled eyes, her cries finally starting to subside at her hearing her mother's voice, she looked up to Quinn who smiled gently at Bridget and kissed her forehead.

'Aunty Quinn?' Santana snapped out exasperated, 'Mommy!' she snapped once more a little angrier now that everything was sinking in.

'Guys, this is Bridget Taylor Berry, we also call her Didge or Didget' Rachel told them, finally introducing the group to the miniature brunette.

'But mommy? And when the fuck did Quinn become Aunty Quinn?' Santana yelled, ignoring the four glares she got when she swore. Rachel sighed before looking up at her.

'I asked Quinn over one day, she said yes and asked me why I was reaching out to her, especially after what she had done to me, I explained it to her' Rachel told them, she looked at their expectant faces and knew she had to carry on explaining and so she did.

_Flashback_

_Rachel approached Quinn at her locker, she was a little nervous as walked up to face the pregnant girl, she needed to though, Quinn needed someone to be there for her and be able to understand what she is going through, so Rachel took in a breath and soldiered on._

'_Quinn?' Rachel asked getting the blonde's attention._

'_What?' Quinn snapped out at her, she looked at Rachel expectantly and slightly annoyed._

'_I was, uh, wondering if you would like to come to my house tomorrow?' Rachel asked nervously, she fiddled with her hands._

'_And why on earth would I want to do that?' Quinn snapped back at her, looking very unimpressed._

'_You need to talk to someone about how you feel, you need someone there for you, because Quinn, you're not alone, I want to help you' Rachel told her and Quinn actually looked shocked._

'_Why would you want to help me?' Quinn asked her body language softer now, she seemed to be genuinely interested._

'_Come over tomorrow at half four, you'll see why I want to help you then' Rachel told her and then left before anything else could even be said._

_The next day Rachel was pacing the floor of her living room with an eleven month old Bridget in her arms, the girl was chewing on a teething ring. Rachel glanced at the clock on the fireplace and it showed that it was now twenty to five, she had basically gotten the idea Quinn wasn't going to show up, she sighed and was about to sit down when the doorbell rang._

_Rachel raised an eyebrow and then walked to the door with Bridge it still in her arms, Rachel opened the door and came face to face with Quinn looking back at her, the girl looked wide eyed at Rachel and then the tiny girl in her arms, the diva took a step to the side and allowed the blonde in with a shy smile._

_Once Quinn was in she took the girls coat and led her to the living room, she waited as Quinn looked around and then perched on a sofa, Rachel placed Bridget in the play pen and sat down opposite Quinn._

'_You asked me yesterday why I wanted to help you, why I was reaching out to you' Rachel began and Quinn nodded, Rachel took in a deep breath and hoped she was doing the right thing. 'Quinn I would like you to meet Bridget, my daughter' Rachel told her._

_End of flashback_

'Once I told her about Bridget she came to me more often, we shared stories about the pregnancies and we became close, soon enough we became close friends and Quinn became Aunty Quinn.' Rachel explained to the silent glee club, all of them listening to Rachel intensely, all hanging on every word until she finished. Most were stunned except for the obvious three.

'What about Tina and Mike? How do they know?' Mercedes asked before Santana could continue with her questions.

'Mike lives next door to me, he was there when I first moved in so he had always known, he has been my best friend since I came here, supported me throughout everything, Tina, she found out when they came back from Asian camp as a couple, Mike had decided to come round my place to hang out one day, she went to his and found he was over mine, she came round and found us in the living room watching a movie and playing with Didge, she joined us like it was the most natural thing ever' Rachel explained and the other nodded Mike and Tina smiling at the memory as Bridget started playing with Quinn's hands and fingers making the blonde smile.

'What about Mr Schue though? He knows' Puck said cutting the others off before they could talk.

'Ah good ol' Uncle Will' Rachel said with a laugh and Mr Schue smiled at her warmly. 'Mr Schue found me crying in the room actually, and well I broke down some more and blabbed my whole situation to him, I had bottled so much up, even with Mike there it was more then I could handle so I just let everything out, he was the second person to know from Lima and her helped and supported me a hell of a lot better the Sebastian and Joseph ever did' Rachel explained with a sigh thinking about her two so called father's.

Santana was not happy, actually she was angry... maybe pissed, she was the last to hear about this, she could not believe it, she stood up and stomped down the risers, Rachel wasn't to surprised by the action if she was being honest.

'How could you not tell me about this Rachel?' she yelled 'I mean what the hell else have you lied to me about? Cause you said to me, you wanted me to be you first, I see now that I actually won't be' Santana said fuming.

'You would of been if she had, had the choice' Mike yells getting angry, he hated people talking to his friend like that, as soon as his words leave his mouth it snaps shut. Santana looks from an apologetic looking Mike to Rachel who had her eyes closed.

'What does he mean by that Rachel?' The fiery Latina asks, Rachel opens her eyes and looks up to her, then her eyes drift to Mr Schue for encouragement before going back to the Latina.

'He means that if I had, had the choice you really would of been my first, but I didn't get that choice, so I'm sorry about that' Rachel said looking her in the eye.

Santana stops at those words and thinks them over, she softens as she realises what it means, everything starts to click into place, why Rachel wasn't ready for that level yet, and why it had taken so long to get to the other levels, Santana looks at Rachel to see tearful brown orbs looking right back at her. Rachel manages to speak before she does.

'I know I should of told you when I had the chance, but I couldn't, I didn't want you to feel disgusted by me and walk away because you didn't want me anymore.' Rachel said softly.

'Hold up why is she so important?' Mercedes asks, once again butting in.

'Really you haven't figured it out yet?' Rachel asked in disbelief, she didn't lose eye contact or look away from Santana, who finally manages to form words and speak.

'How could you think I would leave you?' Santana asked.

'I'm damaged goods, why would anybody want me?' Rachel asks looking down at herself and feeling disgusted with her body.

'I want you, god Rae you should know now how much I want you, I love you so much, I would of helped you, you should never thought I would leave you' Santana says softly.

'I'm sorry' Rachel replies still looking down, Santana kneels down in front of her.

'Stop apologising, you kept it from me for what you thought to be a good reason, but I don't want you to keep anything from me anymore, you don't have to, I want to know everything Rae, please, you can trust me, I'm never going to leave you' Santana says to her, her eyes full of sincerity and honesty.

'Oh my god, you two, your together' Kurt exclaims 'as if I never saw that' Kurt says with a frown.

Both girls look at the boy and the roll their eyes simultaneously causing Quinn, Brittany, Tina and Mike to laugh.

Rachel looks back at the Latina who was still kneeling in front of her, Bridget decides then she wants to crawl from her Aunt to her mommy, the tiny girl sits up and looks at Santana, Santana smiled when she noticed that the small infant in front of her had identical eyes as her mother. Santana sits bacon her knees just taking in the two brunettes in front of her, Bridget giggles hitting her hands on her legs and then rocking forwards and then back, Santana smiles at the cute little girl.

'Santana this is my daughter Bridget, Bridget this is Santana' Rachel introduces them.

'Sant Ana' Bridget says causing her aunts and uncles to chuckle along with her mother and Santana.

'Bridge call her San' Rachel says softly and Bridget gave her a beaming smile exactly like Rachel's and nods her head.

'San' Bridget says, sticking her finger out and pointing it at Santana, she smiles at the older girl in front of her.

'Hi Bridget' Santana says, not quite sure what your meant to say to a two year baby girl.

Mr Schue ends the session knowing that Rachel and Santana needed to have a talk.

Once everyone had left Santana sat down next to Rachel and just waited for the girl to explain. Rachel cleared her throat before starting, taking a quick look at the Latina and then looking away, she knows she won't be able to look at Santana while she tell her what happened.

'I was raped by a man called Casey Mathews, he's in jail at the moment, he had attacked three other girls, two of those were raped, another brutally beaten, I had both done to me, I was his last attack, it was eleven months before we moved here, I was found by a stranger who was walking through a park, they did a rape kit and found his DNA inside of me, I was told a couple of weeks later that I was pregnant, everyone found out, it got so much harder with the looks of sympathy r disgust in some cases sometimes people thought I got what I deserved for being a daughter of two gay men, after my dad's found out I was pregnant a rift started to show in the family, they started to spend more time at work, my daddy Sebastian got a promotion just after I had Didge, we moved to Lima, everything changed, they left me alone and went on what they called business trips, Mike had greeted me and welcomed me and took a shine to Bridge, I was thankful maybe I would at least have someone, we started hanging out, he started helping me more often and my dad's started leaving me more often, the trips getting longer each time, now they can be gone months at a time, Mike, Tina, Quinn and Will all help me care for her, they help with babysitting, the only thing my dad's do help with is money, they give me guilt money so that I can provide for Bridge and myself easily, it's about the only thing they are good at, my dreams of being on Broadway are real dreams, I know I may not get there, it's worth a shot though I still have to try and I already know some people who are going to accompany me to New York to help me.' Rachel tells her everything and Santana listens, she smiles when Rachel tells her she isn't giving up on her dreams, she's happy about that.

'I'm coming to' Santana says.

Rachel looks at her with a raised eyebrow, wanting her to go on.

'To New York I mean, I'm coming to, if I'm invited' Santana says and smiles shyly at her.

'Of course your allowed, I wouldn't want it any other way' Rachel tells her and smiles happily at her.

'I love you Rachel, don't ever think I don't because I do, you and now your daughter are my world and I am going to do everything in my power to help and support you and also to make your dreams come true' Santana says looking Rachel straight in the eye, tears spring to Rachel's eyes out of pure happiness.

'That means so much to me San, just those words, I can hear you mean them' Rachel says and leans in for a kiss which Santana happily gives. 'I love you to San' Rachel tells her with a smile and Santana gives her a giddy grin, she doesn't even care that she looks like a fool.

'Good' Santana tells her and Rachel chuckles. The hear Bridget laugh and look down only to see her staring at the door, Quinn's sitting there in the door frame playing boo with the younger girl as Mike and Tina stand behind smiling at the three of them fondly.

**Hey guys I hope you liked it, would really mean a lot i you could review for me, it keeps me writing, please keep sending in your requests I love them.**


	7. A clouded eye

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while but I haven't stopped writing, just hit a writer's block but I am back and will be updating whenever possible. I hope you liked the last few chapters, this one does have a mention of hate crime.**

**I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed these stories the comments and views mean world to me, I also want to thank everyone who has added this to their alerts and favourites.**

**I do NOT own glee, I do however own all mistake during this story which I shall apologise for now.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**A clouded eye**

Santana walks into glee and straight to her petite brunette girlfriend who was sat in front of Quinn and Brittany, their other two girlfriends. Santana stands over the brunette who looks up at her questioningly.

'What's this I hear about you giving Mr Schue ideas again? That he has just had to listen to.' Santana said angrily, Rachel frowned.

'How did you find out about that?' Rachel said knowing that she and Mr Schue had discussed her ideas privately.

The rest of the members watch on interested. 'I found out through Mercedes.' Santana said, 'But that's not the point, god Rachel how many times do we have to tell you that you shouldn't be taking all of the solo's everyone else needs a turn to' Santana said exasperated.

'No wait that's not what my idea was' Rachel rushed out but was talked over by Santana.

'Do you know what I don't fucking care, why do you have to be so fucking selfish all the time?' Santana shouted over the top. That caused to Rachel stand up.

'Me selfish? Me? Santana, I think if you looked in the mirror you would see the your selfish one, I had to wait fourteen months before you would even tell the glee guys you were friends with me let alone my girlfriend, so how about we stop calling me selfish and look at you.' Rachel said shocking the Latina.

'Oh no you don't come that with me Ru-Paul, for fuck sake here we go again always about you why the fuck am I even with you, you annoy me so fucking much' Santana snapped furious but as soon as she saw the hurt wash over Rachel's face and the tears spring and leak over her eyes, she stopped, her anger dissolved and she let her words catch up to her, she gasped and moved forward only for Rachel to shy away and step back, Quinn and Brittany stumble down the bleachers to get to the tiny brunette's side each glaring harshly at Santana.

'If you had let me talk, you would of known that I had suggested you sing Valerie at sectionals and Sam and Quinn sing I had the time of my life.' Rachel said in such a quiet voice no one could believe it had been her talking, she brushed her other two girlfriends off of her, got her stuff and started to walk away before turning around, 'Oh and Santana?' again still quiet Santana swung around immediately, 'if I am that bad for you to be with then you don't have to worry anymore, we're over' Rachel turned to and left the room and walking through the hallway briskly, ignoring the callings of her name and the pleading voice of her ex girlfriend.

The next day Santana walked up to Rachel's locker and pleaded with her, Rachel shoot her locker and walked off quickly, getting hit with a slushie on the way, she went into the bathroom to clean off, only to be followed by the Latina, she carried on as if there was a tearful girl stood next to her, pleading with her. She got changed and then left the bathroom with a crying Santana in side.

It was the weekend and even though Santana, Quinn and Brittany kept phoning the tiny diva or going to her house they never heard anything back off of her, they didn't worry thinking that the diva might have just wanted some space to get away from them.

They walked into school the next day hearing murmurs throughout the school when they walked in but could never hear what the other students were saying, the closest they got to anything was. 'I heard that Santana did it' but nothing else as the person caught onto them listening.

They went throughout their day feeling like something was missing, then they realised it wasn't a something it was a someone, Rachel hadn't turned up, her seats lay empty in each class, the teachers looked at them curiously knowing the tiny brunette never missed school. When glee came round Santana stepped through and got glares from almost everyone, she sighed and tucked herself into the back corner next to her other girlfriends. She just hoped the next would be better, she hoped tomorrow she would be able to see Rachel.

She walked into school the next day looking around franticly and hoping she would be able to spot the girl she was looking for, when she didn't her hope faltered and she trudged to class slowly, another day went by and still no Rachel, she only hoped that maybe the next day would be better, maybe the next day Rachel will turn up, and maybe just maybe she won't be glared at by the rest of the glee members.

Santana walked into Mckinely High the next day checking the halls, the choir room and the auditorium and still there was no Rachel around, she sighed defeated and walked to her class, Quinn was in it, their eyes connected and both sets were filled with worry, they went through the day trying to find anything out from the gossipers but no one would talk to them, one girl even saying.

'Why would I want to talk to you, you might hurt me' before running off with her friends.

They went through glee and well really it wasn't glee anymore, the life and soul that kept them going missing they couldn't seem to work it together anymore. Quinn and Santana told Brittany that they would meet her back at her house and then got into Santana's car before driving off to Rachel's house, they got there and knocked on the door before going and looking in each lower floor window when they got no answer, they couldn't see anything out of the ordinary and so looked at each other and left. If only they had looked harder maybe they would have noticed the state of the living room and that it was unusually messy.

They went though the next week not seeing the tiny girl they all loved, it was killing them, they were going crazy with worry and snapping at each other, having arguments before bursting into tears and exclaiming how sorry they were. Brittany stayed strong and hugged each girlfriend when they needed to be calmed. They walked into school on Monday and went their lockers, opening it a letter flying out of each calling an **URGENT** glee meeting, they looked at each other before sprinting to the choir skidding to a stop and calming themselves as they quickly entered and took their seats and waited for Mr Schue to come in. One by one each member turned up and the Mr Schue walked in solemnly.

'What's happened M Schue?' Mercedes said eyeing him cautiously, each member each getting ready or a bad piece of news.

'I know you have all noticed that our captain hasn't been here for a little while, I wasn't allowed to tell you last week but Rachel has given me permission to tell you this week.' Mr Schue said quietly.

'Wait you've seen her and didn't tell us' Santana said fuming.

'Yes I was one of the only people allowed to see her.' Mr Schue explained.

'Well come on then tell us why she hasn't been here.' Kurt says sitting forwards.

'Over a week ago Rachel's family was involved in a hate crime, they were the victims' Mr Schue said, there were gasps around the room and hands flew to mouths, Santana sat stunned, Brittany let a sob she couldn't hold in out and buried herself into a quietly crying Quinn. 'Her dad's didn't make it and she got injured, she was in hospital for a little while but is now living with her aunt' Mr Schue carried on, Santana's hand gripped hard on to Quinn's as both girls let their tears spill.

'Who's her aunt?' Artie asked.

Just as he was about to answer the door opened and a girl in a baggy pair of black denim jeans and a dark red hoody with a martial arts team on it walked in, Sue Sylvester right behind the girl, watching her with what looked to be a protective look.

The girl kept her head down and hood pulled up as she walked to Mr Schue.

'You came?' he whisper hoarsely.

'She decided it would be best if she were here Sue told him as she wrapped an arm around the girl in the hoody.

'Mr Schue are going to tell us who her aunt is, we want to send something to her.'

'There's no need' came a quiet voice and all eyes went to the red hooded girl. The girl looked up and everyone took a breath in, there stood Rachel, but not the diva they knew, she was visibly shaking and her eyes were dim and had no glint in them, her vulnerability shown all over her face, the big change though, the one they all could see apart from the stitches on her forehead down to the corner of her right eye and across her nose, and the bruises that were on her face was that it wasn't two chocolate coloured eyes looking back at them, it was one chocolate brown eye and a misted looking blue eye.

Rachel took in the group in front of her, they were all taking her in and she leaned into her aunt feeling tired, she hadn't slept well because of the nightmares that plagued her. She didn't see Artie coming towards her even though she had been looking straight.

He cleared his throat and she looked around before seeing him she turned her head so her left eye could take him in for her.

'I'm sorry about what happened to you and your parents Rachel, I just want you to know that I am here for you as you friend and team mate, if you ever need to talk to someone about it I will listen'

She slightly smiled at the boy but winced when her a pain shot across her face, 'that means a lot to me thank you Artie.' She said quietly and then looked back to the group. She could see them wanting to ask she let her lip lift at the left corner. 'Go ahead you can ask' she said, now they just needed to make a decision. Kurt went for it.

'What happened to your eye?'

'The guy that jumped me had a glass bottle, luckily he didn't get my eye ball but her did get my face, I'm blind in my right eye after a chemical got into it.' She explained and she saw people wince, she saw her two girlfriends and Santana staring at her, they looked like they wanted to run and hug her, however they didn't want to scare the girl, Rachel pulled away from her aunt and slowly made her way to the girls, Brittany stood up first and so was hugged first, then Quinn, Santana stood up unsurely but was pleasantly surprised as she got a hug to.

'I was so close to not seeing you again, to not being with you again, can we just forget about that stupid argument and start again?' Rachel whispered Santana cried then and nodded as she buried her head into Rachel's neck just enjoying the scent of her girlfriend filling her nose.

Rachel rubbed her back and kissed her hair line before pulling away and walking back to her aunt.

'I here you asked who my aunt is, well you've met her before but let me introduce you to my aunt' she said and looked up to Sue 'Miss Sue Sylvester' Rachel said smiling slightly. Everyone stared at her in shock she shrugged. 'Oh and she said she'll stop trying to destroy the glee club' saying the last two words in her best Sue Sylvester impression getting the group to chuckle but still stare at Sue in shock.

That night Rachel lay in bed, Sue opened the door to her new room, she hadn't been doing anything just staring up at her ceiling, she had taken to doing it quite a bit, she just let her thoughts flow as she stared up at it.

'You got some visitors kiddo' Sue said when Rachel's eyes turned to her asking the silent question. Rachel nodded and Sue opened the door wider as three girls walked in, Rachel's brown eye lit up at seeing them and she sat up, they could all see the hurt she was trying to hide, they knew not to talk about it though. Santana sat down next to Rachel, Brittany on her other side, Quinn scooted up behind her wrapping her arms around the girls back, they all relaxed into each other and that night Rachel found that her nightmares weren't so scary.

Three months later find Rachel sitting down leaning against a headstone as she stared at her father's headstone's, she sighed and let the flower head she had in her hand float off into the wind. Her nightmares were almost gone now, they were mild and sometimes she didn't have them at all. Hr three girlfriends were taking care of her along with her aunt and friends, and the girls never leave her side unless she asks for space like today, she had wanted to come and visit her dad's and they smiled their eyes showing understanding. She talked to her dad's about everything, winning regional's, getting Sue to get a dog that was now called Bernard or Berny, he was a husky. She told them about her girlfriends and how she was doing at school, sometimes she felt like she could feel them by her side, looking over her and taking care of her even if they weren't actually there with her anymore, people don't notice her eye anymore and the stitched had been taken out leaving two healing and small scars, the bruises had disappeared a while ago, she wasn't quite her old self, her clothing having changed along with her attitude, but now she feels better.

Rachel stood up, wiping her eyes and placing a hand on each headstone saying a quiet goodbye and walking out of the graveyard, she walked back to her house and let herself in, walking to her room, she opened it and laughed when she saw her three girlfriends waiting for her along with her husky puppy, what was making her giggle though was the fact that they were all asleep and had their mouths open. She shrugged sliding her jacket and shoes off before joining her girlfriends on her bed, Santana opened her eyes and flung an arm over Rachel cuddling to her making Rachel giggle before they fell back to sleep.

Sue snuck in and took a picture before smiling and walking back out of the room.


	8. The make over

**Hey guys I know it's been a while and I am so sorry this story is for BroadwayTheaterGleek thank you for the request it was a good one, I may have made a few tweeks to it but I hope you like it all the same.**

**I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me and been reading my stories it means a lot, I want to thank everyone who has given me a review they mean a lot to me.**

**I do NOT own glee only the mistake within this story which I apologise for now.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**The make over**

Santana walked into her girlfriend's house and up the stairs to the bedroom, a bag flung over her shoulder, she opened the door and walked in, her girl turning to face her as soon as she heard the door open, a beaming smile taking over her face.

'I wondered when you would turn up.'

Santana placed her bag down and sauntered over taking her girl into her arms, she kissed the soft plump lips and pulled the tiny body up against her.

'I missed you today' was hummed against the Latina's lips as they were massaged by another pair.

'I missed you to Rae' Santana said as she pulled away from Rachel but didn't let go.

'What's in the bag?' Rachel asked eyeing it curiously. Santana smiled excitedly at her.

'I thought I could give you a makeover' Santana said she saw her girlfriend's hesitance and smiled softly. 'Just for fun Rach, and if you don't like it then fine and if you do then cool' Rachel smiled nervously up at her girlfriend before nodding her head slightly giving her consent, she laughed when Santana squealed and clapped her hands before rushing to her bag and setting everything up, make-up, hair equipment and a bunch of clothes that didn't fit her or wasn't her style anymore but she knew would look great on Rachel. She had even bought a few especially for her girl. Rachel chuckled and sat down letting Santana get to work.

The next hour was filled with Rachel's hair being pulled twisted and styled, her make-up being done and re-done, outfits being picked out and tried on. After that hour Rachel stayed in one of her favourite new outfits. It was black khaki pants with a ripped black t-shirt with a silver pattern on them, a cap like the one from when they sang empire state on her head, she smiled at herself in the mirror before turning to Santana with a smirk in place.

Santana was staring at her as if she hadn't just done all of the work and had only just seen the girl or the first time.

'Babe I am totally wearing this to school tomorrow' Rachel said taking the cap off before lifting her top off and chucking it at Santana's face with a chuckle, Santana laughed and walked to where Rachel was standing looping her arms around Rachel's waist from behind and leaning her chin on the girls shoulder.

'As long as I'm the only one who gets to see you out of those clothes that's fine by me' Santana says, 'now how about we give your floor a makeover?' she asks innocently.

'Oh and how are we going to do that?' Rachel asks her with a raised eyebrow, Santana moves the hair off of Rachel's left shoulder exposing her neck and she starts to kiss down it.

'I think your floor needs some new clothes on it' she says Rachel rolls her head to the right for Santana to have more access as she closes her eyes and hums.

'I think I agree' she says and with a chuckle she's guided to the bed and they start to give the floor Santana's version of a makeover.

The next morning and they both come out of the shower giggling, Rachel swats Santana's wondering hand away with another chuckle and a role of her eyes before they both get changed, Santana getting distracted along the way and ending up chasing Rachel around her bedroom before tackling the girl and getting the kiss she so desired, Rachel laughing underneath her. They finally manage to get ready and head downstairs.

Santana's not surprised when Rachel's fathers aren't there, she is actually yet to meet them, she knows it's rare for even Rachel to see her dad's. They have some breakfast with Santana still staring hungrily at Rachel getting some fond eye rolls and a playful slap, Santana just chuckles, she can't help it her girlfriend is fucking sexy as hell.

'Hey babe?' Santana calls out as Rachel sort a drink out to take to school.

'Hmm?' is all she gets in return and takes that as her turn to talk.

'What would you think of joining the cheerio's?' Santana asks and she hears coughing and spluttering coming from behind the fridge door, she bites her lip to keep the amused smile off her face. Rachel pulls out from behind the door and looks to look at her girlfriend, Santana just smiles sweetly at her.

'I uh what I mean uh ugh' Rachel stumbles out and if Santana wasn't seeing how this was actually affecting her girlfriend she would of laughed hysterically, instead she laughed until she was crying and then stopped.

'I've seen you, when you think the fields empty you go there and I've seen you do the routines we've practiced which means you've at least been watching, your amazing Rachel so please will you think about it?' Santana asked and looked at Rachel with sincere eyes.

'Uh yeah... think... I will' she says and then turns around and thinks about she was doing before. Santana cannot help but think about how fucking adorable her girlfriend is.

They leave soon after that Santana bites her lip as she watches the conflict in her girl's eyes, Rachel's been quiet ever since she mentioned joining the cheerio's and Santana knows it's because she is actually thinking about it.

They pull up into school for the first time together, they at least decided to act like friends at school, Rachel gets out the car and starts her journey to school, Santana quickly catching up to her and Brittany joining them soon after with a slight smile on her face. All three enter the school together with Rachel stuck in the middle of the two girls, she watches as everyone turns to look at her and the outfit she is wearing, she sees a different looks then she is used to in people's eyes, instead of disgust and the evil glints she is used to she has envy, desire and a little bit of want coming her way, she has to stop herself from walking backwards away from the attention her new look has caused, but she doesn't, she's stronger than that, they get to her locker and luckily Santana and Brittany happen to be just across the hallway from hers. She's getting her books when she feels a tap on her shoulder, she uses the mirror in her locker to see who it is and whether it's a slushie or not, when she sees Kurt and Mercedes behind her she sighs and turns around to face their scrutinising gazes.

'What?' Rachel snapped out after a minute's silence.

'What have you done with her?' they ask at the same time, Rachel raises an eyebrow at the both of them.

'Who?' she asks them.

'Look whatever she did to annoy you I am sure she is sorry just give back' Kurt said.

'huh what the fuck are you on about?' Rachel said started to get irritated.

'I don't want to anger you I promise, just give us Rachel back and we will leave you be' Kurt says, Rachel rolls her eyes slams her locker shut and manages to do a perfect storm off to the opposite side of the hall way and to Santana and Brittany who was watching the conversation go on between the three.

'Shall we go to class?' Rachel asks as the two girls nod before walking with her to their next lessons.

Santana doesn't really see much of Rachel after their first lesson and then when its lunch she doesn't really get to interact with her girl as the others are too busy asking the smaller brunette questions. Santana can tell Rachel's still quiet and conflicted about her suggestion this morning, she really wanted to talk to the shorter girl about her suggestion but she knows she can't at the moment.

At the end of last period she sees Rachel walking down the hall she rushes to catch up with her.

'Hey' she says and catching Rachel's attention, the girl looks up to her and smiles.

'Hey' the girls says quietly and if she didn't know Rachel outside of school she would of thought that it was weird but she does know the girl, better than anyone else actually so she doesn't stress about it.

'Look Rach about what I suggested this morning, if you don't want join the cheerio's then that is okay, it would have been nice for you to be there it would give us another reason to hang out but I don't want to pressure you into something that you aren't comfortable doing' Santana tells Rachel and the small brunette can see the honesty in girlfriends brown eyes.

'San I know you wouldn't make me do something I didn't want to, its okay don't worry' Rachel says with a smile. Santana nods and then leaves Rachel to go to her cheerio's practice, she misses Rachel going to her locker and pulling out her gym clothes, she soon follows in Santana's direction.

All of the cheerio's are confused when Sue suddenly stops the practice.

'Don't worry you sloppy babies you will continue your practice in a minute I have an announcement' Sue shouts through her mega phone, no one noticing the short brunette waiting behind her in the shadows. 'I want you to welcome your knew teammate' and she gestures for the brunette to come forward, everyone gasps in and Santana's eyes widen when she sees her smirking girlfriend stood next to her coach. 'She isn't in her uniform because it's only just been measured, if I catch anyone giving her crap you'll have me to deal with.' Sue says.

'But coach' gets called out from the ranks by a familiar nasally voice.

'What stretch marks?' Sue barks.

'We haven't seen her try out how do we know if she is any good' Quinn shouts up to her coach.

'If I say she's-'

'No worries if they want me to show em how it's done then I will' Rachel says cutting of Sue, who turns to look at her, she sees a smug smirk on the girls face and can't help but think of the girl reminding her of herself.

The brunette slowly walks down the stands stretching her arms as she does and on the second to last step she jumps into a forwards summersault landing on her hands and going into a front flip before completing one of the cheerio's hardest routines perfectly. The cheerio's watch stunned along with Sue. She stops in front of the squad.

'Outstanding' Sue says through the mega phone, Rachel looks back and cocks a smug eyebrow, then looks at Santana.

'Surprise' she says and they all take it as she's talking to all of them, but Santana knows better, she smiles at the girl happily.

They start practicing the routine and Rachel surprises them all by already knowing it, Rachel scrunches her face up at on bit and stops before walking to Sue.

'Berry what are you doing?'

'The middle, it isn't right' Rachel said.

'Of course it is, I know because I thought of it'

'No it doesn't go with the rest of the routine, when you come out of that turn you should make every other girl do a back flip and make a separate line behind the others instead of us keep turning, most of us are getting to dizzy to concentrate on the routine, put the flip in and then get us to turn out of it and it will look better and more synchronised' Rachel said standing up to her coach, the coach raises and eyebrow and stands up to intimidate the small girl, only to have the brunette to look up at her with a cocked eyebrow. 'Whatever Sue you know I'm right' Rachel says and folds her arms against her chest keeping the coaches stare. Sue cracks and genuine smile graces her features.

'I like you Berry' Sue says.

'Well duh' Rachel says, Sue chuckles.

'You got balls Berry, wait a minute' the girls of the squad had stopped after Rachel had decided to leave the routine and they were focussed on their coach, she pulled the mega phone to her lips. 'Listen up you useless bags of horse poo, Berry brought up an excellent point and for it I am promoting her to captain, Santana you will be her second in command, Brittany her third.' Sue states and Rachel looks up wide eyed.

'WHAT?' was shrieked out from the crowd and Quinn storms forward 'NO WAY! That little midget is not taking my spot, I earned it, she's been here for two seconds no that is not happening.'

'Shut up you cry baby, I decide what happens this is my squad and Rachel is my captain, you're lucky I even let you back onto my squad now shut up and get back in line' Quinn scowls and glares at Rachel before going back to her place. 'Rachel tell them your idea' Sue tells her and the girl runs off to do so. They finish their practice and all enjoy a shower, Santana and Brittany give her a congratulatory hug once they are finished and Quinn gives her a harsh glare that she just ignores, she grabs the letterman jacket and uniform that was placed in her locker by Becky during practice and walks off to meet her girlfriend at the car.

The next day Rachel was in her new uniform, her letterman was on and she walked out to her car, driving to school and meeting up with Santana and Brittany outside the entrance and all three make an entrance, again Rachel was in the middle but this time instead of feeling like insecure, she walked down the hall like she owned the place and had all the power in the world, she was a show of confidence but on the inside she was anything but, she didn't like the stares she was getting and the fact that she was captain has turned a girl that she was becoming friends with against her. Speak of the devil, Quinn approached her and she swallowed at the glare she was receiving.

'I thought we were friends Rach' Quinn said through gritted teeth.

'We are' Rachel insisted.

'No, no, we were' Quinn said making to put emphasis on the were, 'you stole my position, I worked hard for that and you took it, you do not deserve it' Quinn growled and stormed of Rachel looking after her.

Rachel sighed, the rest of the day she avoided almost everyone only being with Brittany and Santana, they tried to talk to her but she hardly said anything, she was thinking over Quinn's words, was losing a friendship worth being a captain? She just sighed and leant against Santana as they had lunch in the auditorium, Santana looked down at Rachel and slid her arm around her.

That practice they were doing another routine, they were going to form a pyramid at the end with Rachel on top and Santana and Quinn because they were the same height just underneath her. They ran the pyramid through once with no problems.

'Okay you simpletons time for the whole routine.' Sue shouted through the mega phone. They all nodded and got into the starting position and they started, they performed it perfectly and then got into the pyramid, they stood there and smiled Rachel had her right hand fisted and pumped into the air, they all missed the evil glint in Quinn's eyes before she shifted and all of a sudden Rachel was falling from the top down in front of her and landing on the floor with a food and a tiny bounce, Quinn regretted what she did immediately when she saw the girl that had become her friend lying unmoving on the floor. Sue was already sprinting to the girl and the girls were dismantling from the pyramid, Santana somehow being the first one to Rachel, followed quickly by Brittany.

'Rach?' Santana asked her girlfriend who was still unmoving.

'Rachel?' Brittany asked but she got nothing to.

'Rachel please baby wake up' Santana said not caring that everyone had just heard her call the girl in front of her baby. They heard a groan and then the girl lying on the floor shifted and rolled on to her back coughing.

'San? What happened?' Rachel asked with a croaky voice.

'You fell honey, from the top' Santana told her.

'But we were stable right? We were holding there was no way I could of fallen.' Rachel said finally opening her chocolate eyes, it held some pain in it and she moved to sit up.

'That's because she didn't fall' came a voice they all knew and they turned to face their coach.

'What? What do you mean she didn't fall?' Santana asked.

'Quinn would you like to explain?' Sue asked turning to the quiet girl who looked regretful, 'Or shall I?'

'She wasn't meant to get my spot I didn't mean for her to fall I just wanted to scare her' Quinn told them. Santana stood up fire in her eyes.

'What?' she gritted out.

'San I didn't mean to...'Quinn trailed off not knowing what else to say.

'You mean you knocked a girl who is your friend of the top because you wanted her spot?' Santana said stepping closer to Quinn who flinched back.

Santana felt a hand on her shoulder. 'Leave it San, please'

'No, she should never have done that, how pathetic can you get!' Santana shouted out.

'San come on I think we need to get to the school nurse anyway just leave it, she isn't worth it.' Rachel tells her calmly as she stared at Quinn who looked down ashamed.

'You stay away from my girlfriend Quinn understand' Santana growls out and then without letting Quinn say anything she pulled Rachel away.

'That's it girls you can go now, Quinn stay behind.' Quinn nods and watches as all the girls leave. 'Q, Q, Q, what on earth were you thinking?'

'Oh come on coach it's not like you wouldn't have done it.'

'I may have thought about it, but I would never have done that to a coaches' niece, you are suspended from the squad for two weeks.'

'What? Coach, no!' Quinn shouted, 'look I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to end that way.'

'But it did Quinn and that's not what a team is all about, I put Rachel as captain because she stood up to me, she didn't back down when she was making a point that she was in fact correct about, I never seen anyone do that, as you can see I do not favour anyone whilst in school and coming to cheerleading, not even niece, you have to earn it, you just broke my trust, and you showed me that you cannot work in a team and for that I need to do something and so I am suspending you from cheerleading for two weeks, once that time is up then you can come back' Sue says and leaves to check on Rachel.

Quinn stands on the field stunned for five minutes before she slowly made her way to the nurse's office, she walks into to see Santana and Brittany laughing along with Rachel, she knocks on the door and Santana's head moved to her, a glare already taking over those brown eyes.

'I uh came to apologise Rachel' Quinn told her 'I was so stupid and pathetic about a spot on the squad and I put that before thinking about how much danger you might have been in, and I am so incredibly sorry.' Quinn tells them.

'It's okay Quinn' Rachel says shocking them.

'What?' Santana yells incredulously.

'I know that spot means a lot to you and I'm sure my aunt has probably punished you enough for what you did so it's okay, however the trust that we built and that I had in you is gone and to be honest I think that's what I'm sorry about' Rachel said as she got up.

'Wait your aunt?' Santana asked.

'Yeah, Sue's my aunt, I actually help her come up with the routines we do that's why I know them so well' Rachel explains. Quinn steps forward to talk once more.

'I know I broke your trust Rachel but I am going to make it up to you and once I am back on the squad you will know you can trust me with your life' Quinn promises and Rachel gives her a small smile before heading out of the door followed by Santana and Brittany.

'Oh and San, Rach?' she calls out, they all turn to her 'congrats you make a great couple' she says with a genuine smile.

'Yeah' Rachel says as she looks to Santana 'we definitely do'

Santana beams at her and takes Rachel's hand into her own and they left to go home, missing Sue hiding round the corner smiling at the


End file.
